Save Me
by blackgem17
Summary: Elena and Katherine was saved by S.H.E.I.L.D and now living with Coulson. Elena seeks out Tony Stark, unknowing that he is Kat and her father. But they lose contact when something happened to Elena. The next time he meets her, he is aware that he have daughters, but he knows that she isn't same charismatic girl he met years ago. And that isn't only thing he finds out! StevexElena
1. Chapter 1

_Elena's POV_

 _"Kat! Hold on, okay!" Katherine was taking shallow breaths, spacing out in long periods of time. We were kept in this dark dank basement. I went as close to Katherine as I could. My fingertips barely touching her hand, but that was enough for us._

 _Her eyes were heavy barely keeping contact with mines. Her lips were chapped, blistering to point of blood was seen. "Ellie, I'm … cold." Katherine said so tiredly. I couldn't keep the sobs from escaping my lips. I knew I was in the same condition she was, but my body was flooding with adrenaline._

 _"I promise we are going to get out of here. Okay?" I could hear the distant sounds of gunshots. That was our only chance to get out of here. Or if I had certain technological pieces to assemble, I could get us out of here._

 _Katherine was constantly shivering, her body trying to warm her up. "Kat?" I said in a whisper, but she didn't respond. I tried to shake her, but I couldn't reach._

 _I cried, covering my face with my arm. I just closed my eyes, wanting to join my twin sister._

 _ **How much time has passed? Who are those voices? It was quite different from the thick German accents I was used to. I was enclosed my whole life, so I wouldn't even know.**_

 _ **My eyes peeked opened, immediately shield them from the bright light. Was I back in the labs? My eyes widen more once the light in the room dimmed. I looked around, unfamiliarized with the setting. My eyes scanned the room until my sights landed on the one I wanted to see.**_

 _ **"Katerina?" I whispered. I tried to get up, but hand landed on my shoulder. My stomach dropped. My eyes looked up to find a gentle face, staring right back at me.**_

 _ **He started to speak, but I didn't understand. I started to shake my head. The words was alien to me. He seemed to catch my confusion, smiling.**_

 _ **He switched to German. "How are you doing?" The man asked. He has soft blonde hair with warm green eyes. He was dressed in a black suit.**_

 _ **"Where am I?" I asked, glancing at Katerina.**_

 _ **"A government hospital. Your sister is fine. She is just sleeping." The man said, taking a seat.**_

 _ **"We are no longer in the Red Room?" I asked, looking at him with hope.**_

 _ **"No. And you and your sister is never going back. Go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." He said, picking up a book.**_

 _ **"What is your name?" I asked, relaxing against the soft comforts of the bed.**_

 _ **"Phil Coulson." He said.**_

 _ **"My name is Yelena Petrova, but call me Elena."**_

Katherine's POV

Five years later...

"Coulson, do I have to go to school? My teacher has a serious case of being a major bitch." I complained, munching on the butter toast.

Coulson gave me a scolding look. "Katherine, what did we talk about the swearing?" He said, looking from his newspaper.

"Not to do it, because it is inappropriate. So is that a yes or no?" I urged.

"No, you cannot miss school. But if you avoid getting in trouble today, you can do a training seminar at S.H.E.I.L.D.." Coulson bargained.

I smiled. "You got it! I won't even talk!" I said. But Coulson and I looked at each other and laughed. That is not going to happen.

Ellie came walking through the door, still in her pajamas. "What's so funny?" She asks as she grabbed her Good Morning cereal.

"I promised not to talk during school." I said, grabbing my orange juice.

Elena snorts, taking a seat next to Coulson at the kitchen sink. "Kat, you talk in your sleep." Elena laughed.

"I hate you." I said with no malice.

"Why?" Elena said, looking up.

"You don't get to go to school. Twelve year olds are meant to be in school." I said, pouting.

"It is not my fault that I'm a child genius. I have to go to M.I.T. this fall. Anyways, Kat I'm pretty sure you can test out and graduate early. You are smarter than a average person." Elena said, smiling at me.

"I don't want to be a nerd!" I joked as I grabbed my backpack.

"Geez! That was so heartwarming!" Elena said sarcastically.

I smirked. "That is what big sisters are for!" I said.

"By one minute!" Elena argued.

"I was still born first!" I laughed along with Coulson.

"I will be back to pick you up in a couple of hours. Okay?" Coulson said to Elena.

She shook her head in a yes motion, waving bye while chewing on her cereal.

"That is real attractive!" I said.

"Katherine, stop being mean!" Coulson scolded.

"Obviously you haven't seen her mean." Elena said. Coulson had his back to Elena, so she flashed her middle finger.

"Elena, how many times have I told you about the middle finger?" Coulson said, grabbing his mug of coffee. Elena and I just stared at him with amazement. How do he even do that?

"That is so creepy…" Elena said, looking to me.

"Katherine, come on. I'm going to drop you off to school." Coulson said, walking out the kitchen. I gave Ellie the peace sign, then followed Coulson out. I got in the back of the truck, slipping in my headphones. I looked out, seeing New York skyline in the clear sky.

 _"No! Please! I don't want to do this experiment." I pleaded with scientist doctor. Two armed men dragged me along the halls to the lab. I tried so hard to wiggle out their grasp, but it was no use. They held me against the bed, strapping me down. I gasped when I saw Yelena passed out in the other lab. She was so pale, eyes drooping._

 _Doctor Amsel came towards me, usual grim face, with a syringe with a purple substance. I whimpered as I tried to scoot away. Amsel grabbed hair, pulling my head back. He jabbed the needle in my neck. I groaned from the sharp pain, but was soon screaming when the liquid fire course through my veins._  
 _The convulsion of my muscles rippled through my body, intensifying the pain a hundred times over._  
"Katherine, are you okay?" Coulson asked, looking concerned. I smile at him, grateful.

"There are times I fear all this is a dream, Coulson. That one day, I'm going to find myself back in that dreaded basement." I said, wiping the traitorous tears away.

"You are never going back there, Katherine. Not as longs as I draw breath." Coulson said with equal emotion.

"You probably don't realize this, but Elena and I think of you as a father. I mean you are the only family that we have. So, thank you. But if you tell anyone of my weak moment, I will deny it and then kill you." I said as I laughed softly.

Coulson beamed. "I appreciate the honor of such position. And I won't tarnish your bad girl rep!" Coulson joked.

I playfully glared. "Good. And I will hold you up to your bargain for the training seminar." I said, getting out of the car.

"Sure. Have a good day at school, Kat." Coulson said, before driving away.

 **Elena's POV**

 **Coulson is going to be soo mad at me! Usually, it's Katherine breaking the rules, not me. There is a first for everything! I got of the bus and walked the rest of the way to downtown New York.**

 **After a good twenty minutes, I made it in front of Waldorf Hotel. I walked in, blending in with the crowd. I followed the press into the conference room, hiding in the back. All the press was either in a seat or huddled, closely packed in the back. I was able to find a corner where I had a perfect view of the stage.**

 **The room was roaring with questions, all aimed at my idol, Tony Stark. He was sitting coolly at the table, not really paying attention to the reporters.**

 **"You! Pinocchio! Ask your question!" Tony pointed to someone I didn't see.**

 **"Mr. Stark, lately you been under the spotlight-**

 **"When have I never?" Tony retorted smartly, taking off his sunglasses dramatically.**

 **"- about your weapons are not up to par for the war. What are your comments on that?" A man asked.**

 **"Last time I checked, I was not a tactician. Anything that comes from my company is pretested. So it has to be the person operating. But what would I know, I'm just a devilishly handsome billionaire mechanical engineer." He said.**

 **"Mr. Stark, many people are worried about that you are not taking your responsibilities seriously. And from your current reactions, I seem to agree." A woman commented.**

 **"Stark weapons contributed to many successful missions. So, my attitude shouldn't be a concern to anyone. I'm defense best friend!" Tony retorted.**

 **"Defense doesn't always work!" The words slipped my mouth before I knew it! My eyes widen when eyes shifted to me.**

 **"Who said that?" Mr. Stark said, standing up from his seat. Reporters move to the side, letting me come in view of Stark.**

 **"It was me, Mr. Stark." I said, standing on a chair. I fixed my glasses, making sure they don't fall off.**

 **"Reporters come in a small size." Stark retorted dryly.**

 **"And your comedy career has a small chance of coming alive, but we aren't here to talk about your failed dreams. Why don't your company strive for offensive weapons or tech? They are just as effective as defensive." I said, becoming more confident.**

 **"Defensive win wars! That is what the government demands." Stark said lamely.**

 **"Okay, we both know that was a crap answer. But since you are going to go with it, let me counter. Defensive weapons can go hand in hand with offensive. I have study every military tech that collects information. Bugs, cameras, drones. You name it! Every single one inefficient. Do you know what is reliable? Human intel. Our government send our soldiers in hostile situations, hoping for infiltration. 70% of those recon missions fail." I sighed as I pulled up my suitcase with a file under my arm.**

 **"In this case, I have a tech that could increase the chances of recon missions and save lives. I come here, Mr. Stark, because you are my idol, but I know you can get it initiated. I know your interest piqued, so you are going to take this case and you are going to to comb over with sharp eyes. Also, I have personal motivation to see my design help the men and women who protects this country." I said**.

 _ **I once again found myself strapped onto one of the lab beds. They must have sedated me heavily this time. My eyes scanned the cleaned lab, but eyes widen when I saw a bloodied man strapped two beds down from me.**_

 _ **He was covered in cuts and they were deep. He looked so young, out of place in this cold hell. He was wearing a bloodied camouflage type uniform. They left him to die and I can see that he didn't have long.**_

 _ **"Our father who is in heaven, Hallowed be your name.**_  
 _ **Your kingdom come.**_  
 _ **Your will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven.**_  
 _ **Give us this day, our daily bread.**_  
 _ **And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors.**_  
 _ **And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from evil.**_  
 _ **For yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen**_  
 _ **I ask you to forgive this man's sins for he can not no longer plead his case. He has suffered great pain to last in the afterlife. I beg for peace. Amen." I cried.**_

 _ **"Thank… you." The man whispered**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/AVENGER CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER

 **Chapter 2**

 **Elena's POV**

 **Shit! Coulson is going to kill me! I ran all the way down the street towards my home. At the same time, I could see Coulson just parking outside the house.**

 **No chance to make it in before he sees me. "Hey! How's it going?!" I said as I met up with Phil, who looked up from his phone.**

" **Hi! Are you okay? You're breathing a little hard." Coulson said, observing me.**

" **Yeah. Yeah. Okie dokie! Why? Are you okay?" I said quickly. Damn! I am a terrible liar.**

 **Coulson cocked his eyebrow with a curious tint in his eyes. "One question? Was it dangerous?" He asked as he started up the steps.**

" **Not really." I said, following him up the stairs and into the house. Maybe I should have said no.**

 **He gave me that 'Coulson' look. I sighed. "It's not like I started a global crisis." I argued.**

" **Anyways, I have to go grab my bag. Be right back." I ran to the kitchen, grabbing my tech bag. My phone buzzed. I slid it out my pocket, looking at the text message sent to me by Katherine.**

" _ **Oooo! Someone is going to be in trouble! Xo." Katherine texted.**_

 **Then, she sent a video message. I opened, then my face dropped in shock. I was on CNN, showing my little Pow Wow with Tony Stark.**

" **ELENA!" Coulson yelled from the living room! I cringed as I grabbed my bag. Well, at least it is Coulson than Fury.**

 **Small time jump…**

 **After my scary scolding from Fury, he let me go to the lab to fix the glitches in the computer systems.**

 **Fury was going to ban me from the engineer lab for a month, but a few puppy eyes later, I got it knocked down to two weeks with cleaning duties of the gym for three days.**

 **I sighed as the computer system tune up took me less than an hour to fix. I spinned in my swivel chair out of boredom. My phone started to ring. I grabbed the phone, seeing I have a video call from some unknown number.**

 **I answered, just out of curiosity. I yelped as I saw Tony Stark, smirking proudly.**

" **Wha-? How did y-?" My cognitive functions was overwhelmed, so I couldn't form a proper sentence.**

" **I hacked your phone, but surprisingly I couldn't break into your GPS. You are good kid!" Tony said, then sipped a brown liquid.**

" **What do you want?" That came out ruder than I meant it to, but oh well.**

" **I'm offended! Usually, everyone wants to talk to me. Pepper! Am I losing my charm?" He spoke to someone off screen.**

" **No. You are still as egotistical as ever." A womanly voice said.**

 **Stark faked gasp! "I am a humble person!" He exclaimed.**

 **Pepper and I laughed at the same time. "Excuse me? You personally had the State Treasury make you hundred dollar with your face on it!" I said.**

" **Egotistically humble? Okay, short stuff. We have things to discuss." He said, going somewhere to sit down.**

" **You should feel honored young lady. The first person Tony wants to talk things seriously with." A beautiful strawberry blonde came into view.**

" **Virginia Potts, but Tony is very big on nicknames, so call me Pepper." She smiled.**

 **I smiled. "Hi! I'm Elena!" I said. I propped my phone up, making sure the background was obscured.**

" **No last name? Spy kid?" He joked.**

" **If I tell you, I would have to kill you! Plus, I'm going for the whole one name thing, like 'Cher'. Anyhoo, what do you want to discuss?" I said.**

" **Your design-" I cut him off.**

" **Ba. Ba. Ba. Hold up! I gave you my schematics, prototype, and notes. I know is there are any flaws, you will be able to fix it." I said, cutting him off.**

" **But if this is successful, many government agencies is going to want this. You can earn substantial amount of money-"**

" **I don't want the money. Donate it! Preferably a veteran organization." I said.**

" **Elena! Are you in here?" I heard Katherine's voice from behind me, but not close.**

" **Sorry. Have to go!" I said.**

" **Wait-" I hung on him, then put my phone away.**

" **In here, Kat!" I said. Not long, she walked in, backpack hung over her shoulder. She flopped down on a chair next to me.**

" **Hiya, Ellie! So, how bad was lecture?" Kat asked, taking out her phone.**

" **Coulson was okaaay, but then I had to meet with Fury." I said, sighing.**

" **It's the eye patch! Makes him scarier." Kat said, taking selfies. She is soo self-obsessed!**

" **I think it is the fact that he is the leader of a spy organization makes him scary!" I said. My stomach growled.**

" **Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry." I said as I grabbed my phone.**

 **Kat followed me all the way cafe, talking to her new bestie of the week, Hayley. We got in line, getting one tray. We both grabbed a ham, cheddar cheese panini. I grabbed a water and coke for Kat.**

" **Where do you want sit?" I asked, holding the tray. Kat scanned the room. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. I followed her eye focus which lead me to a young woman sitting in a back corner by the windows.**

 **She has vibrant red hair with piercing green eyes. She was wearing a tight black uniform. She must be new, because we haven't seen her before.**

 **Before I could protest, Katherine left me behind. I groaned as I followed her to the table. "I'm sorry for my sister." I said as I got to the table.**

" **Hi, I'm Katherine. You must be Black Widow." Katherine said. The redhead looked curiously at my sister.**

" **Did you break into Coulson's computer again?" I said as resigned at the table. Katherine is as stubborn as me, so no point in arguing.**

" **Maybe, but that is not important. Ellie, we are sitting in front of one the world's most deadliest assassins!" Katherine got all excited.**

" **Wow! My life's dream to sit at a table with deadly assassin." I said sarcastically. I could have sworn I saw a small smile cross her face.**

" **I know right! Anyways, this is Elena and I'm Katherine Petrova, but it is Pierce to the outside world." Katherine talked, but I noticed a changes in Widow's form.**

 **Her eyes narrowed in on us with scary precision. "Did you say Petrova?" She asked as she leaned forward.**

" **Yes. Why?" I asked, confused from the sudden interest.**

" **Does the name Nikolina Petrova mean anything to you?" She asked with a snappy tone.**

" **No. We didn't have the ideal childhood." Katherine said bitterly.**

" **What does that mean?" Black Widow asked.**

" **We were lab rats to the red room. Since newborns, I believe. Who is this Nikolina Petrova?" I asked, but Black Widow left the table so fast.**

 **Kat and I just sat there looking at each other. "That was… " Kat started.**

" **Interesting?" I said.**

" **Rude, but let's go with that! Come on!" Kat got up.**

 **I frowned with confusion. "Where?" I said, eating my panini.**

" **To follow her!" She said in a 'duh' tone, then walked off after the assassin.**

 **I sighed as I got up to follow. We are sooo getting in trouble for this!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD AVENGER CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER.

 **Katherine's POV**

" **Tell me again why we are in the vents." Elena said as she crawled behind me.**

" **Because Black Widow might know something about us and you know Coulson probably won't tell us." I said as I crawled towards Fury's office.**

" **Kat, you know we shouldn't do this!" Elena exclaimed, nudging my leg.**

" **So, why did you follow me?" I smirked as I heard her gasp.**

" **Pssh! Just making sure you don't cause trouble." Elena said. We reached Fury's office, so we quieten down. I stopped near the vent, leaning against the wall.**

" _ **Petrova is a long line of Bulgarian-Russian Mafia family! It is very rare for someone to carry that last name in that particular area. You had to know!" Black Widow said.**_

" _ **Actually in this instance this is news to us. There was no evidence connecting Romanov line to Petrova line." Fury said.**_

" _ **How do you know that Nikolina is connected to the girls?" Coulson questioned.**_

" _ **When I was operative for the Red Room, there was rumored that Nikolina Petrova was pregnant. The reason that information was discovered was because the organization allowed her to carry to term. It was unheard of! I've never heard what happened to the baby or babies in this case." Romanov said.**_

 **I didn't get to hear the rest, because my phone went off! My eyes widened, fumbling with my phone to turn off. Light filled the vents, seeing Coulson on the other end.**

" **Kat? What are you doing?" Coulson questioned.**

 **I smiled. "Just hangin out. You know." I said, patting Coulson on the shoulder.**

" **In the vents?" He said with amusement in his eyes.**

" **Yeah! You never know what the next trend is!" I said, looking over to Fury, who had a blank face.**

" **Fury! How's it going? You look quite…" I said, thinking for adjective.**

" **Angry? Annoyed?" Fury said, coming over.**

" **I was going for charming, but that works too. Don't you agree, Elena?" I said, throwing her under the bus too.**

" **Bitch." She mumbled.**

 **Coulson sighed, reaching towards me. He helped me out of the vent. I touched the floor, then I flopped on a nearby chair. I noticed Romanov standing off in a corner, watching me curiously.**

" **Come on, Elena!" Coulson said, reaching for her.**

 **I heard her sigh loudly. I heard a shuffle, then her head popped out the entrance of the vent. Coulson sat her down on her feet. She glared at me, but I knew she will forgive me later.**

 **She took a seat next to me, folding her arms.**

" **Okay young ladies, you want to tell us what you were doing." Coulson said, look at us with that disapproving look.**

 **I was about to retort, but Elena cut me off. "Don't change it around on us! Were you going to tell us?" Elena responded heatedly.**

 **Outwardly, I kept my cool, but I was confused. What was she talking about? Obviously, we didn't know much.**

 **Coulson sighed again. "How much did you hear?" He asked.**

" **Everything! Didn't you think we deserved to know!" Elena said, waving her hands around crazily!**

 **I smirked as she played the three adults in the room. I decided to help out.**

" **We trusted you, Coulson." I faked tears to lay guilt on thick. Coulson looked flustered, trying to calm us down.**

" **We didn't know! This is first we heard of Romanov being possibly your maternal aunt. There was literally no evidence to support her claims!" Coulson explained furiously!**

 **Elena and I looked at each other, then our eyes fell on Romanov. She avoided our gazes, glaring at Fury and Coulson instead.**

" **Do you know where this Nikolina is?" I asked, focusing on the fact she might know our mom.**

" **She is still an operative with the Red Room last time I heard." Romanov said coldly.**

" **So she gave us to those monsters." Elena whispered, sadly.**

" **Girls, we don't know if that is true." Coulson tried to reassure.**

" **We also don't know if it isn't!" I snapped. I took one look at Coulson, feeling guilty for snapping at him.**

" **I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I said.**

" **It's okay, Katherine." Coulson said.**

" **There is one way to find out if it is true. A DNA test." Fury said.**

 **I cringed, along with Ellie, at the thought of a needle.**

" **We can do a swab of the mouth." Coulson reassured.**

" **No. A blood test should be done." Elena said with a shaky voice.**

" **Of all things, I didn't expect that to leave Coulson's mouth." I said.**

" **Wait! I thought…" Coulson started.**

 **Elena gave me annoyed expression. I forgot we tricked him into spilling. I giggled nervously.**

" **Look at the time! I have homework to do! Ellie needs to help me." Ellie and I looked at each other, before darting for the door.**

Elena's POV

Kat and I hid in my labs for the rest of day, avoiding Coulson for time being. I worked on a new digital watch for Kat and I to communicate on when I'm away for school. When video talk on them, like skype.

Katherine was on the other side of me, working on her English essay. She was bumping away to the music blaring in her eyes. I like more of the classic rock. I love hearing the drums and guitars coercing so perfectly to create this adrenaline high. Don't get me wrong! I will listen to pretty much anything, but rock would be my number 1 choice.

My phone rang, so I looked over to see that Tony Stark was video calling me again. I ignored the call, then went back to the watches. My phone jingled again, leading me to roll my eyes.

I silenced my phone to get back to my project. Just when my focus got back on track, someone knocked on the lab door. I sighed, turning around to Romanov on the other side. I tapped Kat, who looked in the direction of the door.

I waved her to come in. I turned back around, turning the stand to a certain angle to see the watch. Romanov took a seat at the end of the lab station. She sat something down on the table. She looked around, observing everything.

"I don't know what to really say in this situation." Romanov said, looking back to us.

"Well, we are rocking in the same boat, sister! Or should I say aunty?" Katherine said, smartly.

"You were a operative for the Red Room?" I said' fishing for details.

"My father was in debt, owing The Petrovas a lot of money. Nikolina and I came from the same mother, Petrova Heiress. But I was the bastard child, left with my father after birth. My father told me about my family, but I was never to interact with them. But that agreement was void when I was given as payment to relieve the debt of papa. I was only seven." Romanov said, leaving it at that.

"What is your first name?" Kat asked.

"Natasha. Why?" She said simply.

"Well, if you are going to be part of this dysfunctional family, whether you are related or not, you need a nickname." Katherine responded with her thinking face.

I rolled my eyes at her. "She has this weird thing with nicknames." I said. My eyes glanced over to see my phone ringing. I sighed as I got up and retrieved my phone.

"I will be right back!" I said, walking out the lab. I went into the nearest empty room, turning on the light. It was another lab that was rarely use. I sat down, facing the doorway. I plugged in my headphones, then answered my phone.

Stark face popped up on the screen, looking agitated. "You didn't pick up." He stated.

"Yes." I said.

"You ignored two of MY calls!" He said, annoyed.

"Yes, because I have a life if you haven't assumed that already." I said, staring at him with amusement.

"Nobody ignore me! I do the ignoring!" He ranted.

I laughed. "You are so high maintenance! Sorry if I bruised your world size ego!" I joked. In the background, I saw a robot rolling behind Stark.

"Where are you exactly, Mr. Stark?" I asked as I turned my attention back on Stark.

"Don't call me 'Mr.'. Ever! To answer your question, back at my personal lab in my home." He said, but he was tinkering away on something off camera.

"So, does that mean you already took a look at my droid design?" I asked curiously.

"Not the prototype, but I am looking over schematics and your notes. Everything seems good in theory." He said, looking back up at me.

"Well, I wouldn't give you a theory, Stark. I have personally tested this device out. And trust me, there is certain things I did not need to know about my neighbor!" I said, shivering at the reminder.

"Not going to ask!" He said, turning away from me.

"Thanks. Anyways, I have to go." I said, getting ready to hang up.

"What! You're not going hang out with me!" He exclaimed.

"First of all, I'm twelve! Second, you are not going to have me up all the way to the morning talking 'tech' talk with you! Hang out with Pepper!" I said with amusement.

"Pepper told me not to disturb her during her paperwork hours! Who has paperwork hours?!" He said childishly.

"People who have to do paperwork! I'm pretty sure you can keep yourself entertain since you are always on the cover on a magazine like everyday for wild parties and scandalous affairs!" I retorted.

"Fine. Be that way! Pass up the opportunity of the lifetime to hang out with the great Tony Stark!" He retorted.

"How am I ever going to go on?! Bye, Mr. Stark!" I said, dramatically. I hung out, before he could scold me for using 'Mr.'. I pocketed my phone, before leaving the lab.

I walked back to my lab to find that Kat and Natasha gone. I went back to my watches to work on them. I glanced at the picture that was on my desk. Kat was on Fury's back, making bunny ears, while Coulson and I stood off to the sidelines, laughing at the two.

 _Five years ago…_

 _Kat and I was still in the hospital, recovering from the malnutrition. Coulson came to visit us everyday, becoming our friend. He convinced the nurses to let Kat and I to share beds, since we both had nightmares._

 _Kat and I looked away from the T.V. to see Phil coming in with a new face. He was tall, shaved head. He wore all black, looking so menacing._

 _The scary part was the eye patch that he wore. Kat huddled closer to me, holding tightly. She peeked over my shoulder, staring at the man._

" _Who is that?" Katerina whispered in German to me._

 _I shook my head as I watched the duo head our way. Coulson smiled at us when he saw us._

" _Good Afternoon, ladies. How has your day been?" Coulson asked._

 _Katherine turned away, grabbing the toy that Coulson bought for her. "I finish cube! So many colors!" She tried in english._

 _I grabbed the booklet that he gave me. 'Sudoku' labelled the front. "I finish." I said, handing the book over._

 _He looked shock, looking at both of us. "The whole book!" He said, politely taking the book and cube. Kat and I nodded at the same time. Kat solved the cube under five minutes. I finished the book within a hour._

" _Who are you?" Kat asked in German, wide eyed._

" _Nick Fury. Yours?" He said in a even tone._

" _Yelena." I said._

" _Katerina. What is the eye patch for?" She said bluntly. I cringed, hoping he doesn't grow angry._

 _To my surprise, he answered in the same tone before. "To protect my eye from dust. Plus, it is cool." He said with a smile. Katherine giggled, while I smiled._

 _Fury got from his chair. He reached inside of his pocket and removed something. He reached his hand out, holding it in front of us. I looked down and saw something that was covered in a red and gold wrapper. 'Turtle' was labelled on the front. I grabbed one, while grabbed the other._

" _Thank you." I said, Kat repeating the same sentiment._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/AVENGER CHARACTERS NOR COVER**

 **READ READ READ**

 **A/N: FROM THIS POINT ON, THERE WILL BE THREE MORE CHAPTERS WITH ELENA POV BEFORE GOES M.I.A.. UNTIL EVERYONE UNITES, IT WILL BE MOSTLY TONY AND KATHERINE BONDING STORYLINE. ANYWAYS, I WANT TO GIVE TWO CHOICES FOR ELENA'S STORYLINE WHE SHE COMES BACK.**

 **A) S.H.E.I.L.D. SENDS HER TO PROFESSOR X AT THE ACADEMY WHERE SHE SECRETLY TRAINS, DELAYING HER MEETING WITH STEVE ROGERS.**

 **B) SHE RUNS AWAY, NOT A FUGITIVE, BUT MEETS PETER PARKER. THEY BECOME BEST FRIENDS, BUT SHE MEETS STEVE ROGERS MONTHS BEFORE THE LOKI STORYLINE AT A CAFE SHE OWNS.**

ELENA'S POV

I can't believe all those months passed, but August 2nd is today. Ever since we found out that Natasha Romanov was our aunt, that was all the excitement we got, beside me chatting with Stark nearly every day. I have three more weeks before I leave to Massachusetts to go to college. For that fact, Kat's moods has fluctuated rapidly. One moment she is a ball of sunshine, then she is cold, distant.

At least we get to spend our birthday together, which is tomorrow. I sighed as I sat in my lab, tinkering with gadgets that needed to be fixed or tune for agents who use them. I looked to the clock and realized Kat has about four more hours of training with Tasha.

I heard the doors to my lab being opened. I looked up once again, seeing Coulson and another man trailing behind him. I turned towards them, giving my attention. "Hi, Coulson! What can I do for you?!" I said, relieve to getting a break.

He smiled. "I thought I would give you a break from tune-ups and give you assignment that allow you to explore your creativity! Elena, meet Agent Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye." Coulson explained. I turned my focus to the man before me. He was wearing the standard all black, but instead he rocked a vest. He also carried a bow with arrows in a case on his back. He offered his hand to shake, so I took it. "I've never met a Robin Hood before." I joked.

He scoffed with amusement. "I'm way better than Robin Hood! I don't miss!" He argued.

My eyebrow arched. "Sounds alot like Robin Hood!" I laughed.

"I definitely set myself up for that one!" He said as he laughed along.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along. Anyways, we need you to design and engineer new arrows for Clint. Ones that isn't for eliminating purposes." Coulson explained.

I nodded as I looked down to his bow he was carrying. I could tell it was heavy. And the springs were wearing down.

"You need a new bow also. I can tell it is weighing you down. The material is too dense. Plus, it is outdated. I will draw a new design, then make interchangeable arrows." I said as my excitement took over.

"Interchangeable arrows?" He questioned skeptically.

"The tail will be the same, but the head can be changed. From the standard to a flash bombs to listening bugs. Plus, this will you allow you to carry more weapons if that is what you choose." I said. This spark excitement in Clint's eyes, which lead to a sigh from Phil.

"No explosives, Ellie!" Coulson stated sternly. He might as well ran over my imaginative puppy!

"WHAT!?" Clint and I protested at the same time.

"No explosives until you are old enough." He said.

"I'm old enough!" I exclaimed as my hands flew up.

"You are twelve." He deadpanned.

"Thirteen! My birthday is tomorrow." I argued with smugness.

"Your birthday could have been last week! You are still too young! No explosives." He said in his 'final' tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, grandpa!" I said. Clint snickered along with me.

Coulson sighed. "You two better behave. I will come back and check on you. Especially you!" He gave me a pointed look to me. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"God! I'm going to be gray before I know it!" Coulson mumbled as he walked away.

I turned towards Clint with a smile. "Such a drama queen! Anyways, let's start with the design!" I said as I offered a seat next to me. For the next two hours, we scrapped about four designs before we settled on one.

"You're worse than my sister at the mall!" I joked.

He hunched his shoulders. "What? I couldn't be with anyone! Now, this design… is perfect. Trudy!" He said as he gave the schematics googly eyes.

My eyebrow rose at that last detail. "Trudy?" I questioned.

"Yes. The perfect name for this beautiful, classy bow." He explained. The bad, yet hilarious, part was that he was serious. I shook my head as I looked to the clock once more.

"You should head out. Coulson is expecting you in ten minutes." I said.

"He wouldn't mind if we went over the arrows. I want to see what we can come up with!" He said excitedly.

"Nope!"I said, simply. The smile disappeared from his face.

"I'm not letting you in on my plans for the arrow project! You will just have to wait to see when I grant you Trudy. Bye!" i said rather smugly.

He pouted as he grabbed his phone. "You know I'm a master spy. I know ways to get information out of people." He stated as he walked over to my vent. He started to fiddle with it as he took the cover off.

"What are you doing?" I said as he hoisted himself into the vent. After he got himself situated, he popped his head back out.

"I'm going to see Coulson." He said as if he was obvious.

"In my vent?" I questioned as I stared.

"The fastest way. See ya short stuff!" He sealed the vent up and crawled away silently, to the point I doubted he left.

Moments passed as I stared at the vent, then I shook my head. "I'm surrounded by weirdoes!" I mumbled as I turned my attentions back to my task at hand. I grabbed a cart and went to storage to collect the materials I would need to construct the arrows. Then, I made a call down to the engineering room to tell them I was sending down schematics for constructing. Once I gathered all my materials, I was back where I started.

Katherine's POV

I finished up with Nattie with my self-defense training. It took some convincing Fury and her to become my handler, but they caved. It was only best that I learned from the best. Though she acted indifferent, I could tell she didn't like that I wanted to become an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D..

I laid on the mat as I tried to catch my breath. She didn't play around! We hit the gym every morning at five to six, then we meet back up right after school. Natasha stood to the sidelines, looking flawless. Not a bead of sweat in sight.

"You need to focus more, Katherine, but you have improved nicely." Natasha commented.

My stomach growled. "I'm soo hungry! When can I eat normal food again?!" I asked irritably as she helped me up.

"Doritos and Mountain Dew isn't 'normal food'. When you can learn to eat in moderation, then I will allow you to eat that poison you ingest in your body." She said, face straight.

I rolled my eyes, ready to pout. I was about to retort, but was cut off by Tasha. "Go take a shower. You stink." She said, then walking away.

My eyes widened, then narrowed at her back. "Well not everyone can look like a freaking supermodel after working out! And I don't smell that bad." I protested as I made my way to the private shower.

I took a ten minute shower, then threw on a pair of track shorts with a fitted tank top. I slid on my hot pink Champion shoes, then wrapped my into a sloppy, wet bun. I put on my pink sweater, then picked up my gym bag.

I walked down to the cafeteria, getting in line for food. My eye stopped on the double chocolate cake that sitting there, in all its glory, taunting me. My mouth watered as I reached out to it. My hand drawed back as I felt a stinging pain. I looked up to find Natasha glaring at me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Natasha asked as she steered me away from the cake.

"Where did you even come from?!" I asked as I rubbed my hand.

"That doesn't matter. Stay away from that junk." She said with finality. We sat at our usual table, but Ellie wasn't there to meet us. I sat down in front of the chicken caesar with a bowl of fruit. The cart of skim milk not to far. I glared at the rabbit food, but I was hungry.

"Did Ellie show up?" I asked as I ate the fruit first.

"No. She is probably running late." Natasha said as she dug into her salad without hesitation.

I frowned. "No. Ellie is either early or on time. I'm the one that shows up fashionably late. The only time she doesn't show up is if she is preoccupied. Let me call her." I said as I pulled out my phone.

I dialed her number. The rang, but no answer. It went to voicemail. I sighed as I put my phone to the side. "We will go up to her lab once we are done here. Eat." She said as she eyed me.

I glared, but obliged. We sat in comfortable silence until something occurred to me. "Tasha" Which she glared at. "It's Kat and I birthday tomorrow. Would you like to come over for breakfast?" I asked, finishing off my food.

She crossed her arms as she stared at me. I was about to to tell her it was okay, but she surprised me with her answer. "Sure." She said.

I smiled, then getting up. "Great! Let me go grab some food for Ellie." I said, trying to get that chocolate cake.

"I don't think so. I will grab her usual, so you go wait by the cafeteria entrance." She said, walking away. Damn! I sighed as I grabbed my bag and went to the entrance. It take her long, so we took the elevator to the floor of Ellie's lab.

We approached her lab. The walls were made of glass, so I could see that Ellie had a blowtorch, leaning over something. Her hair was thrown up in a tight bun oppose to mine. Her lab was in disarray. I tried to open the door, but she enabled her locks.

I knocked on the door, but that get her attention. I looked up to see what Natasha wanted to do, but she was gone. The tray of food sitting on a chair. I turned back around to see Natasha lowering herself into the room out of the vents. She came over, looking angry, and opened the door from the inside. Music flowed into the hallway, blasting. I rolled my eyes as I went over to her stereo, turning the music off. Elena's head popped up, startled from the quietness. She turned off the torch, settling on the ground.

"How did you even get in here?" Elena asked, taking off the protective head gear.

"What are you doing with a blowtorch?" Natasha questioned, little harsh. Her tone caught us off guard.

"Ummm, working." Elena said, confused. She removed the rest of the protective gear, then took a seat.

"Elena, a blow torch isn't a toy. Where did you even get one?" Natasha scolded.

Now, if anyone knew Elena like I did, they would have seen the signs to back off. Elena was known for her calm head, where I was impulsive, but when Ellie get angry. Beware! I tried to steer the conversation.

"We bought you some food up, Ellie. Your favorite at that!" I said.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need permission. Not from you anyways." Ellie countered, standing to match Natasha glare.

"You are a child!" Natasha said back.

"You are a adult!" Ellie mocked.

Natasha glared at Ellie, but my sister didn't back down. I was so relieved when I saw Coulson coming into the lab. He frowned as he seen the tension in the room. "What is going on in here?" Coulson questioned.

Natasha turned on him. "Please tell me why you allowing a twelve year old access to something dangerous as a blowtorch." Natasha ordered, cold glare and all.

"Elena went through the training, but until she of age deem appropriate, she needs an adult in the room." He looked at the room, then saw the torch. "Which she didn't abide by." Coulson said exasperatedly.

"I am more than capable to handle a blowtorch! I don't see what the big deal is." Elena argued.

Coulson started. "I know, but something could have happened. Even professionals have spotters, Elena. But you broke a rule, so I'm taking you off the project." Coulson said as the words hurt him.

I winced as I saw the expression on Elena's face. I reached to her, but she shrugged away from me. That hurt my feelings, but I did that plenty of times to her, so I tried not to take it personally.

"Coulson, I'm sure you ask Elena, she will promise not to do it again." I said, trying to reason.

"No, it's fine." Elena said as she packed up her bag. She ripped off her I.D. badge and threw it at Coulson. Elena started to walk towards the door, but jerked away when Natasha tried to reach out to. I could see the regret.

"No! You don't get to that. I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you are not my mother!" Elena stated angrily, before slamming the door on her way out. Natasha steeled her face, before leaving also.

I groaned. "I need chocolate to deal!" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AVENGER/TVD CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER PAGE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I TRULY AM SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATING, BUT WORK IS TIME CONSUMING. I AM TYPING THE SHATTERED CHAPTER AND WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTERS OF THE SUB SERIES FOR UNEXPECTED. ANYWAYS, HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY THE LATEST CHAPTER OF SAVE ME.

Chapter 5

Elena's POV

I snuck out of S.H.I.E.L.D., which was easy for me since I could manipulate security systems, but I crawled through the vents to get to the main entrance. Once I was close to the front area as possible, I got out and walked through without problems. I hailed a cab and got in, telling the driver to take me to downtown.

We got caught up in the traffic, so I paid the driver and walked the rest of the way to my cafe, Belle's. I sighed as I took my favorite seat in the back, near the bookshelves. I waved to the owner, Andrea, when she looked my way. I removed my technical kit and worked on my gift to Katherine when I leave for college. Andrea came over and sat down my usual, double chocolate muffin with a glass of milk, then walked away with a smile.

I was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I looked over to see 'Katherine' name flash across the screen. I wasn't worried they could track me down since I had installed a chip to hide my signals on my phone. I put my phone on silent and hid it from my sight. I moved my portable light to a certain angle so I could look at the camera piece that I was working on.

"Hey! Le-Le!" A person yelled from behind me. I groaned, knowing a certain annoying billionaire is headed my way. I turned around to see Tony and Pepper headed my way. Pepper looked slightly annoyed with her employer as she hurried after him.

Tony had this wide goofy smile on his face as he sat down at my table with his overly expensive tailored suit. He took off his sunglasses dramatically. "If it isn't my favorite genius!" He said as he sipped on his drink.

"Elena, I'm sorry about this. I tried to dissuade Mr. Stark from showing unannounced like this." Pepper explained, giving Tony her stare.

"How did you find me anyways?" I asked, setting my tools down.

"I hacked your phone. Very impressed with your chip, but I'm better." He said with smugness.

I smirked. "Mr. Stark, I broke into your system without detection a week after I met you. I know where your personal residence is. So, I'm better." I said with a smirk back.

Pepper hid her smile as she stared at Tony's shocked expression. "Your T-18945 Siren program was quite outdated." I said, adding salt to the wound.

Tony quickly reigned in his emotion, back to his smug self. "That's okay. You won't top my next security program." He said.

"You shouldn't be soo sure of yourself, old man!" I said with a smile.

He gasp with a dramatic hand gesture to his chest. "Old Man! I have you know I'm thirty-eight!" He said.

"You are forty!" I said, laughing at his silliness about his age.

"Whatever, Le-Le!" He said as he said that horrible nickname he granted to me. Before I could say something back, Andrea came over. She looked between Tony and I before focusing back on me.

"I'm just bringing over your check." Andrea said, before handing the check out to me. I just stared at it. I don't know why, but I don't like being handed things. Andrea playfully smacked her head with book, before sitting it down on table.

"I always forget about that 'tick' of yours." She said as she smiled warmly, before walking away. I noticed Pepper with an inquisitive look, perfectly arched eyebrow piqued.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did the lady mean about 'tick'?" Pepper questioned.

"Oh, that!" I laughed. "I don't like being handed things. I don't know why though! It's not like I'm a germophobe." I said.

Tony and Pepper looked at me with a certain look I couldn't place it, but I chose to ignore it. "Tony, what are you doing here in New York? For work?" I asked as I packed my things. It was time for me to head home anyways.

He shook his head as he spoke. "I was here for a business meeting with the Stark Towers here. I leave for home tomorrow afternoon. I was bored, so I tracked you down to ask if you wanted to hang out with all this greatness." Tony said, back to his cocky self.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because a forty year old man hanging out with thirteen year old is normal." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. I'm not even going to comment on that. So, what do you say?" He asked. I noticed a hopeful glint in his eyes, so I didn't want to disappoint.

But on the other hand, I didn't want to get in more trouble than I'm already in. I know I was sooo going to regret this decision.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" I said as I slid on my backpack. Tony took out a hundred out of his pocket and laid down in the cheque book. I was about to protest, but Pepper stopped me.

"There is no point! He will argue with you until you are blue in the face." Pepper said. I sighed as I got up from my seat.

"We can go back to the Towers and get on the race track." Tony said with a pep in his step. I shook my head his silliness.

"You have a race track?" I said as we walked to a black, sleek car. There was man waiting there to open the door.

"Of course I have a race track! Oh! This is Happy. Happy, this is Le-Le!" Tony exclaimed before getting in the car. I damn near kicked him. I turned towards Happy. "Hello, my name is Elena, not Le-Le. It is nice to meet you!" I said, before getting in the car. Pepper slid in next to me, then smoothed down her skirt.

"Tony, you are not taking Elena to a race track. It is dangerous!" Pepper said as she looked down to her phone.

"Ugh! You are no fun, Pepper!" Tony complained.  
"How about bumper cars?! That can be just as fun and less dangerous than a car that can reach up to 200 mph." Pepper said as she looked at Tony.

"Fine! Party Pooper Pepper!" I tried not to laugh, but between Tony's pouts and Pepper's exasperated look saying 'See what I have to deal with!'. These two are made for each other. For the rest of the drive, we talked about all types of things. It was nice to talk to someone who understand and not look at me like I'm a freak.

Once we were at the towers, I stared at the building with awe. This was my dream job and I'm about to take step into the Stark Towers. I followed after Tony and Pepper as we bypassed security and took a private elevator to whatever floor. The elevator came to a stop, then doors slid open with ease. I stepped out and my jaw would have dropped if it wasn't attached.

There was literally a race track in the middle of the room with a seating section surrounding the track. I looked to the track to find two bumper cars, but these isn't the ones you find at the amusement park, but ones specially crafted. They were large and you can tell these bad boys get some speed. Not as much as a race car or a regular at that, but they definitely pack a punch.

"Tony, I'm just gonna say this one time only, but you are freaking awesome!" I said, not caring about that damn smirk on his face.

We both turned around when Pepper interrupted our dash to the bumper cars. We both groaned when we saw the helmets that she was holding. We definitely couldn't get away since she was holding the keys. She waited for us to properly attach our helmets before handing over the keys. I sat my bag down on one of the seats, then ran after Tony. Once I jumped over the track, he was already situating his seatbelt on.

I slid in my powder blue bumper car and put on my seatbelt. "Tony, you are soo going to lose!" I said as I started my engine.

"Oh, please! I'm not losing to you short stuff!" He said as he revved the engine. Lights flashed yellow, so I took off before the light hit green. The expression on his face was priceless. He caught up to me though. He had a genuine smile on his face. It was nice to see.

Unfortunately, it came down to a tie, but since I cheated, allegedly, Tony won by default. "You little cheat!" Tony said as he pulled up to me.

I hunched my shoulders. "Technically there was no stipulations on the race, so everything goes. But if you could have seen your face…" I laughed as I remembered when I pulled off.

"That sounds like something I would do." He said as we slowly drove around the track.

"When are you leaving for M.I.T.?" Tony asked.

"The 28th of August." I said.

"Excited? I was more annoyed when my father shipped me off." Tony responded.

"I don't know. It will be nice to be surrounded by people I can relate to, but then I'm going to miss my family, especially my sister. Did I tell you I was a twin?" I asked.

Tony looked over to me, surprise coloring his features. "Is she like you?" He asked.

"Even though Kat is above average in intelligence, I'm the freaky genius. We are total opposite in personalities. She's a people person. Anyways what do you like to do besides building?" I asked, slowly coming to a stop in the bumper car.

Tony stopped next to me. "I'm not the type of person with one interest. I like trying new things. Plus, I like my bachelor life." He smirks at the end of that sentence.

In one moment, I would have rolled my eyes at that comment, but the look in Tony's eyes were distant, lonely.

"It must be hard for you." I said simply. He looked to me, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"People always want something from you. You can never really tell who is genuine or fake. You can only count on you, which leads to your commitment issues. I'm pretty sure there is more to that, but the point is, you are lonely. I can bet you that Pepper is on the top of your list of trustworthy people." I said.

Tony stared at me, before turning away. "You must know the feeling." He said.

"Yeah… to familiar." I said leaning against the seat.

"TONY! ELENA! THE PIZZA IS HERE." Pepper yelled from the seating section.

"Pizza?!" I questioned out loud.

"I took the liberty to order us some food. Plus, I have something for you." Tony explained while getting out the bumper car. I followed him towards the stand until we were by the elevators again.

I heard clicking sounds coming from behind, so I glanced back to see Pepper not to far behind. She was currently on phone talking about meetings. Tony snatches phone away and hangs up on whoever it was. He tucks the phone in his suit pocket.

"TONY! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST HUNG UP WITH?!" Pepper said, voice reaching high octaves.

"Pepper, I hope you got supreme pizza." He looks to me, ignoring Pepper rants. "She eats veggie pizza!" Tony makes a disgust face going into the elevator.

I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose at that. "Ew!" I said.

Pepper gave up trying to get her phone and turned to me with an exasperated smile.

"Having fun, Elena?" She asked.

"I thought it would be this grand miracle hanging out with Mr. Awesome over there, but it has been laaaammmmmeeee!" I said, poking fun at Tony.

I could feel his stare, so I didn't turn his way.

"When you work this long for Mr. Stark, nothing surprises you anymore." Pepper said going along with me. The elevator doors open to reveal a loft. It was nice, but it was very cold. Everything was silver, white, or black. None the less, it was beautiful.

I followed Pepper until we were at the kitchen. Two boxed pizzas were set on the marble countertop. I sat up at the island, now noticing that Tony disappeared from sight.

I took my phone out to glance at it and I almost gasped at the number of miss calls and texts. "Pepper, where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down this hall, two doors down to your right." She said. I slid from my seat and went the bathroom.

Geez! The bathroom was massive, but I hurriedly shook my thoughts and focused on calling Kat.

Two rings before I heard Kat's voice. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She whispered yelled.

I took a seat on the toilet and sighed. "Not really important, Kat. I'm just calling to say I'm fine." I said.

"Well, everything's not fine over here. Coulson is about to have an heart attack and Tasha is leading half of S.H.E.I.L.D. looking for you." Katherine said.

"Look, I will be home soon, okay?" I said, before hanging up. I'm not angry at Kat, but I knew she just rant at me.

A knock startled me, leading me to look at the door.

"Elena, are you alright in there?" Pepper asked.

"Oh yeah! Just give me a sec!" I got up and washed my hands. I grabbed my phone and opened the door. Pepper standing there with slight concern on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I couldn't help, but overhear you on the phone. Does your family know where you are?" Pepper asked.

I didn't want to particularly wanted to lie, but I couldn't tell her I had a federal agency hunting me down. "I had a argument with my aunt earlier, so I snuck out. Don't be mad." I said.

Pepper smiled slightly. "I'm not mad, but we will get you home right away, so not to worry your family any longer. Let's go!" She said while leading me back to the main room.

We turned the corner to see Tony already stuffing his face with pizza. He changed out of his suits into a Metallica t-shirt with cargo pants.

"At least I know that not all rich people have class." I deadpanned.

He hunched his shoulders, wiping his mouth with his hand. Pepper sighed, handing him napkins to clean off properly.

"Make yourself home! What do you want to do?" Tony asked, ranting about going to the workshop.

"Tony, unfortunately, Elena has to go home. I'm sure they are wondering where she is." Pepper explained.

"Ugh! WHY? She is the only smart person I can tolerate!" Tony sighed.

"I am not going to take offense to that statement." Pepper said, turning back my way. "I'm going to call for Happy, so hand over my phone, Tony." Pepper ordered.

"What phone?" Tony teased with a serious expression.

Pepper narrowed her eyes slightly. "You know what phone." She says.

"A landline or cellular device?" Tony questioned.

"Tony, I'm not going to play this dodging game you do to get your way." Pepper said, walking away, which I assume to find a phone.

"Pepper has magical patience especially for you. Oddly, my sister does the same tactic to avoid trouble." I laughed as I sat next to Tony. I grabbed a slice of pizza to nimble on.

"It doesn't really work if the other person know how to play the game, but it is still fun to rile up Pepper every once in awhile. Anyways, I mention I had something for you earlier." He said, wiping his hand with the napkin, before removing himself from his seat. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed something off of it. He returned to his seat, facing me. He held a sleek black box out to me, size of a notebook.

Giving him a curious look, I took the gift from his hands. I settled it on the table. "Knowing that you are going to be extremely busy at M.I.T., I wanted you to be prepared for your mechanical engineering classes. Plus, someone at your level of genius should not be using graphing paper." He said as I removed the top of the box. I gasped as I examined the Electronic pad before me. I maneuvered the pad in my hand. It was so light and thin. The screen was black and the outline a pearly gray, but when I turned over the pad, a smile broke over my face. The back was a pearl white, but what really stood out was the beautiful engraving of my name and elegant doodles to add flare.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but he was caught off guard when I hugged him around the waist. "Thank you, Tony." I said.

He laughed, one arm around me and one hand patting my head gently. I felt his tension ease out of his body, both of us simply enjoying the comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

August 28th came around the corner so fast, so now I'm touching ground in Massachusetts at 10:00 in the morning. I didn't get no sleep the previous night, excited to go to M.I.T., but Katherine stayed up with me just to keep me company.

We just enjoyed each other's presence, knowing this was our last physical contact for awhile.

Now with Kat's upbeat attitude and Coulson's rambles, I was beyond irritated. I knew I should have stopped at Starbucks for coffee before leaving. We were the last of people shuffling out of the plane into the terminal.

"I'm sooo hungry! Coulson, can we stop for food?" Kat asked, finally free of Nattie's health regimen for time being.

Kat had her back to him, so she missed the devious look that Coulson had on his face.

"Sure, Kat. Want some Wendy _'s_?" Coulson asked, looking at the small restaurant in the far corner.

"I can taste the double bacon stack from all the way from here." Kat said, taking off towards Wendy's.

I turned towards Coulson. "So, you failed to mention that Natasha is picking us up from the airport." I said as a statement, smirking.

Coulson just winked and followed after my twin, while laughing.

After ten minutes, we walked out towards the pick up entrance, Katherine munching happily on her burger.

"Are we taking a cab to the campus?" Kat asked, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Kat, you know Nattie is going to be pretty mad when she find out." I said, pushing my glasses on the top of my head. A black, sleek car pulled at the curb behind Kat.

Kat started to laugh as I watched as the familiar red head exited the car and walked with predatory intent.

"Who is going to tell her? Not me! She is like everywhere I am! I was even caught in the vents trying eat a snickers!" Kat laughed as I was trying to warn her not to speak anymore.

"Trust me! I am taking advantage of this little vacay. Some pizza, chips, and chocolate! All the possibilities!" She said wistfully.

Coulson started to laugh, snapping Kat out of her food fantasies. I facepalm, looking at Natasha who was glaring. She pulled out a Hershey bar, but it was ripped out of her hands just as quickly appeared.

Protest died on her lips when she came face to face with Natasha. "Ummmm… I was just about to throw that away. When did you get here?" Katherine laughed nervously.

I gently shook my head as I walked to the car Natasha pulled into. "Get in the car. Now! We will discuss this later." Natasha gave the look before walking away.

"Well, can I at least get the Hershey back?" Katherine asked, following behind.

*Time Jump*

The car ride to M.I.T. was relatively quiet. Katherine was listening to music, whereas I was reading Pride and Prejudice. Coulson and Natasha was talking among themselves. I looked up as Natasha turned onto campus.

I swallowed nervously as I looked up to this massive university. It looked like the combination of the White House and the Lincoln Memorial. It probably take me about three days to get through the whole campus.

I smiled widely as I watched a group of students launched a robotic dog. They were giving it voice commands as if it was real.

For the first time, I actually felt like I belonged.

 **Katherine's POV**

 **I frowned as I watched Elena roam the halls with an advisor that was personally assign to her. The name Stark came up, I believe. Coulson was making all the questions, while Natasha and I stayed back.**

 **I folded my arms as I took the nearest seat, sighing with irritation. Natasha slowed to a stop, looking back to me. Without a word, she took a seat next to me.**

" **What's wrong?" Natasha asked. Even her posture is perfect. Ugh!**

" **I'm kind of insulted by how much fun she is having here. It's like she couldn't get away faster." I said. I stared at Elena as she laughed with the director, going into one of the classroom.**

 **Natasha looked in my direction. "You know that is not it, Katherine. Elena loves you, but she is finally in her element. She has kids her age she can work with, but I'm sure you will always be her number 1. Try to be understanding and happy for her."Natasha said.**

 **I sighed. "You don't get it, Nattie! Of course I'm happy for her, but I just can't get rid of this feeling that something bad will happen. Elena and I always had this intuition about each other and it never let us down." I exclaimed, standing up.**

 **I felt tears well up in my eyes, so I rubbed at my eyes fiercely.**

 **Natasha stood up, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Have you told Elena about this, Kat?"**

 **I sighed. "No. I didn't want to worry her." I said.**

" **Kat, look what I got us!" Elena said from behind me. I turned around to see her holding sundaes, but her smile dimmed when she looked at me.**

" **Kat, what's wrong?" Elena asked, handing me the sundae. I noticed Natasha leaving with Coulson to leave us alone.**

" **Nothing really. I'm just going to miss you a lot. We've always been with each other." I said, taking back my seat.**

" **I know I feel the same way. I'm scared just as much as I am excited. But Katherine, I'm not untouchable." Ellie said.**

" **What if something happens? You are so far away. Coulson and I can't get to you!"I exclaimed.**

" **Katherine, we can't stop living because of fear. I know if something happens, I have people out there that care to look for me. And that is why I can leave with peace in mind." Ellie said, hugging me.**

 **I hugged her back, not completely eased. "I love you." I whispered.**

" **I love you, too. You shouldn't worry too much. You are going to get wrinkles." Ellie joked.**

 **I gasped mockingly. "This face will always be fabulous! You lucky you look like me!" I snatched up my sundae, before I could take a bite, it was taken out of my hand.**

 **I scowled at Natasha as I watched her dump it. "Nattie! Why are you so mean?!" I said.**

 **Coulson's phone starts to ring. He answers. "Hello!"**

 **Coulson pulls his phone away from his ear, scowling at the loud caller.**

" **Barton! Stop yelling! Why are you soo excited?" He questions.**

 **I saw Elena stop eating as she stares at the phone.**

 **I leaned in. "What's the matter?" I asked.**

 **She turns to me. "I may or may not finished the project that relates to the bow and arrow. And may or may not did it under supervision." Ellie said.**

 **I smirked as Coulson glanced at Ellie. "She did?"**

" **I'm sure Elena will appreciate the praise. Talk to you later, Barton!" Coulson hangs up the phone.**

" **So, Elena?" Coulson questions.**

 **Elena avoided his gaze. "Hmm?"**

" **Clint told me to tell you that the new bow and arrows are freaking awesome, especially the explosives one." Coulson crosses his arms and Natasha gave her infamous glare.**

" **Do you know I have two roommates.?" Elena started to have casual conversation.**

" **Elena?" Coulson called.**

" **Bonnie and Caroline are their names." She continued.**

" **Elena?"**

" **Such nice names! They sound like nice girls with those names." Elena piped up.**

 **She jumped up when she saw the director coming this way. "Director Bradshaw! Perfect timing!" Elena said, dragging me along with her.**

 **Coulson just let out a loud sigh. "Now, there is one! The most troublesome at that!"**

" **Awwwwe! Coulson, you are so sweet. I knew I was your favorite one." I joked.**

 **He smiles, shaking his head at us. For the rest of the day, we toured the school and talked to different teachers.**

 **Seeing that we can't stay out of trouble for long, we wired one of teachers chairs to shock them every time they sat down.**

 **We immediately stopped laughing when we were dragged out discreetly by Natasha, leaving Coulson to apologize.**

 **At the end of the day, we all stayed at the hotel and ate pizza, by we, I mean Coulson and Elena.**

 **I was stuck with grilled chicken with steamed broccoli and asparagus. Bedtime rolled around and we decided to crowd Coulson's bed.**

 **I snatched his book and placed it on the bedside table. "The queen demands attention." I declared, laying my head on his shoulder.**

" **I think your mirror does that enough for the both of us." Coulson joked.**

" **You can never have too much attention." I said back.**

" **I'm going to miss you two. Promise to play many pranks on Director Fury." Ellie said with happiness.**

" **Let's not. I have had enough ear lashing from Fury." Coulson said, patting my head.**

" **Ummm, too late." I said, seeing the small smirk on Ellie's face.**

 **Coulson groaned. "What did you do?" He questioned.**

" **Well, I took some screws from his favorite chair. Seeing he hasn't called you, he probably didn't sit yet." I explained.**

" **I have a confession to make." Ellie said, feeling the sharing mood.**

" **That's never good." Coulson mumbled, texting on his phone, assuming it was Fury.**

" **Well, I put ground up laxatives in community coffee in at the office. My parting gift." Ellie and I started to laugh while Coulson picked up his phone again, mumbling.**

 **Looking over, I saw Ellie with the biggest grin. I latched my hand onto her and held it. I didn't have to say anything, just communicating with those gestures.**

 **I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but I knew everything will be just fine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Three years later…**

 _ **Right. Left. Dodge. Roll.**_ **I easily counter Natasha attacks as I went the defensive. I went for roundhouse kick, but Natasha swept my other leg. I quickly flipped back up, catching her chin with a quick jab.**

 **Just as quickly as I got the upper hand, I lost it as quickly. Natasha got me in her spider hold. I tried headbutting her, but her head was out of reach.**

 **Not wanting to admit defeat, I took my free hand and found an pressure point behind the knee of Natasha. I pinched down hard, making Natasha going on the offensive.**

 **She flipped away, catching my chin with her foot. I didn't let myself get fazed, but sighed in relief when I heard the timer signaling the end of our training.**

" **I'm soo hun-" I let out a yelp when I found myself on my back. Natasha placed her foot on my chest, putting on the pressure.**

" **Do you think when you face the enemy, they are going to stop for a time out?" Natasha questioned, looking down to me.**

 **I smirked. "No, they were going to be busy admiring all this greatness." I said smartly.**

 **Natasha rolled her eyes, removing her foot. Natasha's phone rang, interrupting her retort. "Agent Romanov." Natasha replied into her cellphone.**

 **I watched as a slight frown appeared on her face. " I'll be right there, Coulson." Natasha said, ending the phone call.**

" **What's up?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my face.**

" **Nothing. Clean up and finish up your homework. Coulson and I will be gone for a few hours." Natasha says.**

 **She walks off before I could even ask a question. "Rude." I grumbled, getting up from the floor.**

 **I grabbed my Wilson duffel, headed off to the locker room. I picked up my phone, dialing Ellie's phone.**

 **Her phone went straight to voicemail. "Hey, bitch! I've been calling you since this morning. I could be in dead in a ditch somewhere. I mean obviously not since I'm calling you. Call me back!" I hung up my phone, then continued back to the showers.**

 **Twenty minutes later…**

 **I was blasting Vanessa Carlton ' Thousand Miles'.,I was singing along while brushing my hair. Just when I was about hit that high note, Coulson barges into the room.**

" **That was rude! First of all, knock!. Second, don't interrupt my interlude!" I commented, watching Coulson going to my speaker turning it off.**

" **Katherine, pack what you need. You going into lockdown." Coulson said, full of authority. I place my brush onto the counter. I turned to face him, frown in place.**

 **I felt a familiar chill run deep in me. "Hydra?" I asked in a whisper.**

 **Coulson frowned. "At this moment, we don't know." Coulson replied, leading me down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

" **Then, what is going on?" I questioned, stopping in hall.**

" **There was an attack at M.I.T.. In one of Elena's classes that she was attending." Coulson said, clearly distress.**

 **My mouth instantly dried, fear clouding my panic. " What? Is she okay?" My words came out as a whisper.**

" **I need to go, Kat. I promise to call with more details." Coulson looked over my shoulder.**

" **Agent Barton, just in time. Escort Katherine into lockdown." Coulson instructed, but I snatched away when he reached to me.**

" **Absolutely not. I'm coming with you. There is no way in hell I'm going to sit around." I argues.**

" **ENOUGH! There is no debate about this!" Coulson snapped. He tried to walk away, but I stepped in front of his path.**

 **Before words could leave my mouth, I felt a pinch in my neck. I jerked away, hand flying to my neck.**

 **I turned to find Natasha holding a syringe. Whatever substance was in there had immediate effects.**

" **Yyyyyo- bizzz-" My words slurred as slumped against someone. Last I saw was Barton looking down to me.**

Coulson's POV *At M.I.T.*

I watch as our organized team cut off the school from the public as I watched as the bodies were taken off to our local base.

I spotted Natasha talking to the current Dean, Mallory Evans. Just observing, the woman was obviously distressed. Agents were evacuating the school.

I sighed as I made my way to Romanov. She was staring blankly at the hysterical woman, who babbling incoherent sentences.

I rested my hand on the shoulder of Ms. Evans. Startled, her eyes snapped to mine. "Ms. Evans, I need you to calm down for me. Take a deep breath for me." I turned to Natasha.

"Lead the tech team and collect everything. Even if the footage from the other side of the school." I ordered. Natasha nodded, walking off into the school.

I turned my attention back to Ms. Evans. She pulled her handkerchief from her breast pocket, then dabbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, This such a travesty for school. Nothing like this never happened." She spoke, looking at the chaos surrounding the school.

Travesty for the school? It is not like parents didn't lose their children today. I was expecting to see Elena in the mixed, helping in her own way, but our weigh heavily when I didn't see her.

"Mrs. Evans, did your school have any unscheduled visits today or any suspicious characters in the school?" I questioned, turning my attention to her.

She sighed. "No. M.I.T. not only pride itself on the brightest minds, but the best security. We have guards posted on every inch of this campus. Anyone, including staff, must show I.D.. We have state of the art surveillance system in every classroom. The only blind spots are the bathrooms. If there were any suspicious characters, it would be reported and documented." Mrs. Evans exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

I nodded my head, listening to every detail. "As for employees, was everyone accounted for before the attack?" I asked. My phone vibrated, so I looked down.

 _You're going to want to see this - Romanov_

"I wouldn't know off the top of my head, but I can get the records for you if I can access the school's database." Mrs. Evans said, looking up to me.

I shook my head. "Don't worry. My agents will take it from here. What I need from you is to get the media under control. I will have agent with you shortly to direct you." I said, dismissing myself.

I crossed the borders into the school, heading towards Natasha. I felt panic rise within me as I watched bodies being rolled passed me in the hallways.

Elena hasn't called me and I feared the worst. I slowed to a stop as I stopped in front of the classroom with a heavy heart.

My grief directed when the smell of rotten flesh collided with my nose. I took a spare tissue I had in my pocket to cover my nose from the deadly stench.

At this point, all the bodies were cleared out and now investigative team was analyzing everything.

"Coulson." I turned in the direction of my name being called. Romanov came to a halt next to me with a tablet in hand.

"What did I need to see, Romanov?" I asked, looking back to the classroom.

"I was reviewing the camera footage from the classroom. I can't exactly explain. Just watch." Romanov said, holding out the tablet in front of me.

She rewind the footage, then press play. "Watch Elena." She ordered. My eyes zero in on the figure sitting at the back. I can instantly tell something was wrong with her. She dressed down in the baggiest clothes. She was slouched over, not even paying attention to the instructor.

The noticeable dark rings around her eyes made her face look sunken in, lifeless. Romanov fast forward the video. "I watched from the beginning to the end. Elena stays in that exact position at least for forty minutes, ignoring anyone trying to make contact. Then, something changes." Romanov hit play again, but this time I see Elena staring out the window, tears in her eyes. I could see the wandering looks her way.

" _Ms. Pierce, can you have a seat?" The instructor, Mr. Ashby, asked, but Elena wasn't even listening._

 _Mr. Ashby sighed, walking from behind the desk. "Ms. Pierce, I don't know what has gotten into you, but this unacceptable behavior." Mr. Ashby said, reaching out to touch Elena's shoulder._

 _He barely brush her shoulder, before his hand flew to his body. He groan with pain, reaching out to balance himself, but ended falling on the floor._

 _The students started to panic, trying to help Mr. Ashby, but Elena remained in her trance._

Romanov tapped pause, focusing on the tablet. "What was she staring at out the window?" I said, remembering the blank look on Elena's face.

Romanov switched to another position of the camera that was on the outside facing the campus. "I matched up the time stamp the moment Elena's attention was diverted. Though they showed up a few minutes earlier, they were the only constant that was in the camera that I observed." Romanov pointed out.

My eyes looked down to a couple that was talking, all smiles and giggles. It was nothing out of the ordinary. The girl was a beautiful blonde, curls to her shoulder. I couldn't exactly study her features, because she facing away from the camera.

Angle was granting us a side view, so the male was partially on view. His hair was black, taller than his female companion. He was well defined. Though he was talking to the blonde, his focus was somewhere else, behind the girl.

"Run the face recognition on the school database and identify those two." I said as kept watch on the two.

The blonde kissed the boy, then pulled him into a hug. The boy returned the hug without hesitation. Just when I was about turn away, the boy wave. No one was in sight, but the window leading into the classroom.

"Did you just see that?" Romanov pointed out. She rewind the footage a few seconds, then press play. But this time, I focus on his face and the look was sinister. His eyes were a pale blue, intensifying the stare on his face.

"Let get this back to base. I want Elena to be track through the footage. I want units out for her. I can't say for sure, but I think those experiments from the red room is coming back to bite us in the ass." I said.

"I have names for that couple. Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. Do you want to have them brought in for questioning?" Romanov asked, following me out of the school.

"Soon, but we need get things back in order and focus on bringing Elena back home." I stopped, thinking about that look Salvatore gave.

"Second thought, I want surveillance on the two. If they try to leave the state of Massachusetts, then have them stop." I said, returning back to the SUV.

"And Katherine?" Romanov said, leaning against the open door.

I sighed, can't believe what's about leave out my mouth. "I guess it's time initiate Operation Stark." I said.

Natasha's eyebrow rose with precision. "Can't believe anyone was serious about this plan. We might as well give Katherine the authority to do whatever she wants." Natasha opposed.

"Trust me, I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but it was inevitable for them to find out." I argued.

"If you think distraction tactic is going to work on Katherine, you are fooling yourself. Katherine and Elena's bond crazily strong. It would be a miracle." Natasha commented.

"Let me worry about Katherine, Natasha. I will figure something out. Meet you back at base." With that, I close the door and motion to the agent to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots or cover page.

Coulson's POV

"Sir, Elena has completely gone offline. Besides money, her computer and some clothes, everything else is left behind. The school cameras track her about thirty minutes around campus, but that's it." Agent Amstel said. She handed me files that presented footage of Elena around the campus.

I remembered Elena from the classroom and how different she looked. It was as if she wasn't there. It wasn't like work mode either.

Something was different and I wanted to know what change. "Amstel, I want you to comb over the footage for the last month. Track Elena and see what she was up to. Also check social media for any photos or videos." I said, dismissing her with a wave of my hand.

My phone rang and I looked down to see that Katherine was calling. I weighed the option to ignore the call, but ultimately sent it to voicemail.

I put in a call to Director Fury, knowing he was looking for an update from me. He answered on a second ring. "Coulson, anything new?"

"Autopsies are still being conducted, Elena is still missing, and so far we have ruled out any poisons or chemicals used as an attack method." I explained.

" I need not to remind you that we have a board of directors wants Elena found. They seen the footage and made up their own conclusions." Fury spoke with a steady calmness.

"I know sir, but if Elena doesn't want to be found, there is little we can do. We have global recognition scanner conducting a searching, among other things." A large part of me hopes I never find her, because I know what our organization has done to people with special abilities.

"Are we on a secure line, Coulson?" Fury asked.

"Yes, sir." I responded, looking around.

"Elena is a smart girl and she will come to us, eventually. Chasing her down will make our jobs harder. Understand." Fury advised, going completely silenced.

A relieved smile crossed my face, understanding that Fury wants Elena to stay wherever she is.

"Yes, sir. About Katherine-"

"I'm already going to put in the motions for Operation Stark. Agent Barton will become the handler from this point on. You should be the one to explain it to her though." Fury countered.

"I can't possibly leave right now." I argued, but truthfully I didn't want to be the one tell Katherine to leave her sister be from now own.

"Romanov is more than capable to take command while you come back to New York." Fury said, but I knew order when I hear one.

I sighed. "See you in a few hours, sir." I said.

 **Stark POV**

" **What the hell is the point being a tech genius if I can't track down a sixteen year old girl down?" I snapped as my programs kept circumventing to another part of the world.**

" **First of all Tony, don't ever say that sentence again. Second, call her like a normal human being. She could be okay and helping around the campus since the attack." Pepper stated, but I could clearly hear the worry.**

" **I tried that hours ago! Even the school isn't taking any phones calls whatsoever." I threw my phone away, frustrated that my own brain is failing me.**

" **Tony, it's going to be okay. How about I make flight plans for tomorrow afternoon to go to M.I.T.?" Pepper asked, trying lighten the mood.**

" **Fine. Don't think I won't give that headmaster a piece of my mind for ignoring my calls! The nerves of that woman!" I retorted, happy to see reaction that I want.**

 **Pepper smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Nice to see you back, Stark. Though, seeing that cute, concern side of you was nice." Pepper commented, walking away.**

 **I scoffed, standing from my chair. "Cute? Concern? I'm just worry who is going to help me finish this flying motorcycle!" I said, ignoring the worry for Elena.**

" **Jarvis, conduct a global face scan." I said as I watch Jarvis pull up a picture of Elena from last year when she visit me during her summer break.**

" **Yes, sir." Jarvis said, starting the task. I groaned, leaving my work office to go upstairs. It's very rare for something make lose interest in working, but Elena was doing just that.**

 **Unfortunately, I couldn't hide from Pepper, who came and got me half hour later to get me ready for a board meeting.**

" **I will never understand why you don't like going to board meetings." Pepper sighed, walking out along with me.**

" **Because it is bunch of old people like to hear themselves talk." I snarled, looking to my phone for an update on my phone from Jarvis.**

" **Sounds familiar?" Pepper said, sliding in the backseat of the company car.**

" **It's not wise to speak ill of the dead." I said, referencing my father.**

" **Apple don't fall from the tree, then." Pepper countered, laughing slightly.**

 **That's what I love about Pepper. The fact I'm no different in her eyes. Plus, she's not afraid to verbally spar with me.**

 **Nevertheless, I rolled my eyes at her playfulness. Once again, I glanced at my phone, getting frustrated that Jarvis is not locating Elena.**

" **Your private airline is notified and booked to leave for ten in the morning. Any news?" Pepper asked, looking to me.**

" **No, but I'm sure she will call me." I said to comfort Pepper, but something was telling me that something was wrong.**

 **We arrived to my company within thirty minutes and I already bored with the prospect of going to the meeting, but Pepper gave me the look, which just amused me.**

" **Just save me the rant, Tony. We do this every time when it comes to a meeting." Pepper said as she exited the car after me.**

" **You should be honor! I think you would make an excellent stand in for me." I argued, but I couldn't help but smile at this busty blonde that made her way past me.**

" **Maybe if you put the time in your company as you put in your bedmates, then there wouldn't be a problem." Pepper pointed out, stepping past me to enter the building.**

" **I have multi-billion dollar successful company. Number one contract with the government in weapons development. What problems are you stressing about?" I countered, stepping onto my elevator.**

" **I can't argue with that." Pepper said, small smile on her face.**

 **The board meeting went as expected, boring. I sighed as sat at the table, staring out the window.**

 **Pepper moved quietly, straightening out the files left on the table. "You were surprisingly quiet. Is your mind still on Elena?" Pepper questioned.**

" **Maybe. I need a drink. Want to join me?" I said, getting up from my chair.**

" **No, I have work to do." Pepper countered, continuing the task.**

" **I won't tell the boss." I joked, following her slender frame from the boardroom.**

" **The answer is still no, Mr. Stark. I'm sure Obadiah wouldn't mind some company." Pepper said, while typing away on her phone.**

 **Just when I was about to retort, my phone went off. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I look to see Jarvis calling me. I frown a little, knowing it's very rare for for Jarvis to call on me.**

" **Jarvis, what's the problem?" I questioned, catching Pepper's attention.**

" **Sir, there has been a breach into my mainframe along with an intruder in your home." Jarvis stated, already bringing up camera footage.**

 **There's only two people who knows how to break into Jarvis mainframe and one is me and other is m.i.a..**

 **I looked to the camera to see a familiar woman on my couch, fiddling with her phone.**

 **I smiled, relieved. "Jarvis, it's just Elena!"**

" **Is she okay? Where is she?" Pepper questioned, thoughts about work abandon.**

" **In my house, apparently." I turned the phone so she can she the footage.**

" **Well, her fashion definitely changed since we last seen her. I thought I never get her into a heel." Pepper commented.**

 **I rolled my eyes at Pepper and obsession with fashion, only to stop to see her pointed glare.**

" **What?!" I asked as I make my way to the elevators.**

" **The nerve of your judgment! Your closet cost is beats mine by a mile or two!" She smiles at my slight annoyance.**

" **So, should I expect you and the lady entourage for the party tonight? Or are you hanging out with Elena tonight?" Pepper questioned, holding the elevator door.**

 **I nod my head from left to right, trying to decide. "I might just convince Elena to go to the party." I contemplated.**

" **Good luck with that! See you later, Mr. Stark." Pepper smiles gently, before walking away from the elevator.**

 **Happy pulls into the driveway of my home. Barely waiting for a complete stop, I jump from the car, barely able to contain my excitement.**

 **I lightly jog to the front door, waving my phone as a key pass to allow entry. "Elena! Boy, did you almost gave Pepper a scare! Not that I didn't miss you-" I trail off as I realize that Elena isn't alone, but accompanied by a man in a black suit.**

 **I was taller by a few inches and he had dark blonde hair with green eyes. The man screamed government. Seeing that I haven't hack anything for a while, it made me more tense.**

" **The smell of tacky suit reveals you to be government. Why are you in my home?" A slight snicker filled the quiet room, leading me to look over to Elena, who was sitting on a couch.**

" **Mr. Stark, it's best if I have a word with you. I'm Special Agent Phil Coulson and this is Katherine Pierce, my adopted daughter." Tacky suit explained.**

 **My eyes swept over the girl I believed to be Elena. This is definitely the twin that Elena mention all the time.**

" **That doesn't explain why you are in my home." I said, going over to my liquor collection and picking up a bourbon.**

" **There is a lot of things I can't divulge because of your security clearance, but there has been an incident at M.I.T. that involved Elena, which come to my understanding you had contact with her over the past few years. She has drawn the attention of hire ups of our secret organization, which is definitely not good." Coulson said, shifting his position.**

 **Taking a gulp of the bourbon, I sighed sarcastically. "And your point is…." I said with annoyance.**

" **The point is i'm guilty by association. What Elena did cause eyes to look at me as a threat, seeing we have the same blood pumping through our veins. Meaning agents of a secret government want you to take me under your protection, because of your position as an arms dealer to the government." Katherine spoke for the first time. Katherine strolled to me, plucking my rocks glass out of my hand and taking the last bit of bourbon.**

 **Without missing a beat, she says "Not that it is important or anything, but i'm your daughter." Katherine places the glass back on the bar with a smirk planted on her face.**

 **I, on the other hand, drops my bourbon Tumblr on the floor. Didn't matter, because I would need the stronger stuff to get through this conversation.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or plot or Images.

Tony's POV

"What did you just say?" I asked, before taking a nervous sip from my newly poured whiskey.

"You are a new proud father of twins, which one is M.I.A. at the moment." Being on the other end Starks' snarkiness was just plain annoying, which I definitely won't admit to Pepper.

Wait a minute, did I include Katherine in the Stark comment? This alcohol definitely not strong enough.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took the nearest seat I can find. "JARVIS, immediate scan right now!" I ordered as I kept my eyes shut, hoping the situation poof away!

"I assure you this is no joke. I have all the information you will want to know." Tacky suit continue to speak as Katherine moved around the living room.

I took moment to look her over to realize a mirror image of me, just a … girl.

Then, I looked back to tacky suit. "Where is Elena?" I questioned when I realize the real reason why they were in my home.

"There is an ongoing search at the moment, but if Elena wants to stay hidden, she will. But Mr. Stark the reason I'm here is because Katherine needs to be under your protection." Tacky suit added on, but I was still on the father part.

"Do tell, how the billionaire whore is going to protect me?" Katherine snarked. Tacky suit gave a disapproving look.

"I prefer promiscuous bachelor." I said back, but she just looked at me.

"You keep telling yourself that." Katherine turned back to tacky suit.

"Mr. Stark is U.S. top weapons producer. They not willing to ruin that unless they have absolute proof…" Tacky suit looked to Katherine.

"Absolute proof of what?" I asked, coming to focus.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Mr. Stark." Tacky suit continued, but Katherine cut him off.

"I'm not staying here, Coulson. Elena is out there and she probably needs me more than ever now." Katherine argued back.

"Katherine, you saw the what happened. They are going to have eyes on you more than ever. If you lead them to her, you won't be helping her. Let Romanov and I work this case, Katherine. Have I ever let you down?" Tacky suit pleaded with Katherine, who just stared back.

She sighed, before flopping on the nearby seat. "Fine, but I want to be in the loop at all times." She glared.

Tacky suit looked relieved before turning his attention back to me. "So what do you say, Mr. Stark." He asked.

Up to this point, I was only paying attention about the details about Elena that I forgot I have spawn sitting less than five feet away.

"I think it's a terrible idea. I mean I'm no… father figure. My assistant basically takes care of me." I argued. I rubbed my head out of frustration.

"I am more than equip to the take care of myself." Katherine turned to tacky suit. "Get out of here before I change my mind." Katherine ran to the other man, who embraced her into a hug. He patted her head gently.

He pulled away. "Be good, okay?" The man said.

He turned to me. "Good luck!" I'm sure he missed the desperate look on my face, because he left me in the middle of living room with my spawn.

There was only a click to fill the silence for a brief moment, but now I was staring down my gene pool.

"Sooo… do you want to break into M.I.T. database?" Katherine offered as pulled out a laptop out of her backpack.

"Ummmm…. I need a minute." Without waiting for a response, I left Katherine in my living room.

I ran to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. "Jarvis, call Pepper." I said as I paced the room.

"Calling Pepper." Jarvis responded.

A few rings later, Pepper picked up the phone.

"Mr. Stark, I didn't expect to hear from you for a while. How's Elena?" Pepper questioned.

"PEPPER! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"I whispered yelled.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Pepper asked with concern.

"I have a spawn!" I panicked. I ruffled through my drawer as I grabbed a mini bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Spawn? Tony, what are you going on about?" Pepper sighed.

"Spawn! Mini-me! Kid or kids! Pick a word choice!" I popped the top on the Jack Daniels and chugged it.

Pepper remained quiet. "Pepper?"

"Are you really that surprised? It was only just a matter of time." Pepper said as if we were discussing weather.

"Are you really going to lecture me on my whorish ways right now as I'm freaking out?" I groaned as my little bottle was empty.

"Told you!" I heard a girlish voice outside my door, which caused me to jump a little.

I walked to my door, snatching it opened. Katherine was leaning against the doorframe.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not eavesdrop? And on that note, which model is your mother?" I said as I walked away from the door.

"I didn't know my mother. I heard she was a real bitch. Nice house!" Katherine said, before flopping on my bed.

"Is that Elena?" My attention went back to Pepper on the phone.

"Actually, that is Katherine, Elena's twin and my daughter." I said, eying Katherine who was staring at the ceiling.

"Wait, what? You know what I'm on my way. Don't leave." Without a goodbye, Pepper ended the call.

I sighed as I tossed my phone on my ottoman. "Well, that was helpful." I murmured.

"Maybe there is a book for dummies for having one night stands with 16 year old consequences showing up at your doorstep." Katherine said.

That Stark sarcasm is definitely biting me in the ass.

 **Peter Parker POV**

 **I sighed with relief when Mr. Yardum finally released detention.**

 **I unlocked my bike from the guard rails, then set off to home. Uncle Ben is going to kill me this time. I pedaled fast through the side streets, trying to make it home before dark.**

 **I came upon a side alley that would get me home in five minutes too. I put my legs into overtime to hurry.**

 **I made a sharp right, but immediately regretted as I seen something laying in the middle of the alleyway. I pulled on my breaks, which led fly off my bike.**

 **My body hit the ground, hard. The wind got knocked out of me. I groaned irritably as I felt my leg soaking wet from the puddle of water. "Damn it!"**

 **My eyes snapped to the whimpering figure as it tried to move away from me. I got up from my spot on the ground.**

 **"Hey man, it's okay. Did I hit you with my bike?" I asked, only really trying to get home.**

 **"Just stay… away. Please." A soft, hesitant voice spoke back to me. Its head turned towards me and I was surprised to see such a young face staring back at me. Her skin dirtied and her brown locks tangled, greasy. From the little skin showing, I was scratches and a deep bruise on her neck.**

 **Though it was eighty degrees outside, she was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes was full fear, fearful of me. New York was scattered with the homeless and it was sad to say that it was part of the norm, but she was different.**

 **"Can I get you anything? It looks like you are hurt." I moved to closer, but she hurtled herself backwards painfully. Her mouth widened with a silent scream, tears clouding her eyes.**

 **I backed away with my eyes on her. "I'm sorry! I stay over here." I responded. I pulled out my cellphone and called home.**

 **The phone was picked up immediately. "Peter, is that you?" Aunt May's motherly tone spoke.**

 **"Aunt May, can you get Uncle Ben and meet me in alleyway off the corner of Stonewall." I asked.**

 **"Peter, how many times do we have tell you not use those back alleys! They are dangerous!" Aunt May scolded.**

 **I rolled my eyes. "Aunt May, you can yell at me later, but there is a girl that is hurt." I pleaded.**

 **"Oh my, let me grab my bag! Ben and I will be there soon as we can. Be safe, Peter." Aunt May hung up, so I slid my phone in my jacket pocket.**

 **I leaned against the brick wall, looking awkwardly. "My names Peter."**

 **Nothing.**

 **"My aunt is or was a nurse. She will be able help you." I said.**

 **Silence.**

 **"Is there anyone you want me to call for you." I asked. I winced as her cries intensified. I save when I heard Uncle Ben call out to me. I looked to my left to Uncle Ben, May following.**

 **"Peter, how is she?" Aunt May took charge as she came to my side.**

 **"I can't really tell. She wouldn't let me near her." I answered, crossing my arms as I observed. I watched as May approached one step at a time, but stopped when their was a small space between the girl, who panicked and back herself upright against the opposing brick wall.**

 **Her eyes were wild, wide, darting around as she was a caged animal. She pressed her legs against her body as a safeguard.**

 **"It's okay, sweetie. My name is May and I'm here to help you." May reached her hand out to the girl. The girl eyes her hand, contemplating. Her frail hand trembled towards to Aunt May.**

 **Aunt May clasped on gently, giving her famous comforting smile. "Peter, why don't you head home? We will meet you there." Uncle Ben commented finally.**

 **I grabbed my bag, then my bike. I made eye contact with mystery girl, before walking along to get home.**

 **I didn't make to far before I heard her say "Elena."**


	10. Chapter 10

Peter's POV

It's been two weeks since we, Uncle Ben and Aunt May have taken in Elena, which is the only thing we know about her. And during these past weeks, I've been woken up by haunting screams from Elena. I ran down the stairs, jumping from the third, running straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Aunt May! Did uncle Ben already head out?" I shuffled around the kitchen to get to steaming pot of coffee. Aunt May kissed me on cheek, before straightening my collar on my shirt.

"Yes and he has told me to tell you that he expects you home by six so you help with the shed." Aunt May relayed the message as sipped on her coffee.

I nodded as I snatched the apple up.

"I might be a little late, because I have to tutor some seniors who is trying to make up the last of their credits, but I will try to be out of there by 5:30." With one last kiss to the cheek, I gave my goodbyes and left for school.

Throughout the school day, my mind wandered about Elena and remembering her eyes staring out in space as Aunt May examined her over. I jumped out of my daze as Harry slapped me on my back.

"Peter, was you listening to anything I said at all?" Harry grumbled, but was distracted by the pretty blonde as she walked passed him.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it today. What did you say?" I asked as I lifted my backpack from the ground

"I asked if I can spend the weekend over at your house? Dad will be hold up in the labs over weekend and I've practically done everything that I could possibly do. Plus, I need help on my English." Harry said as he leaned against the nearby lockers as I grabbed my books from the locker.

I was about to say yes, before I remembered Elena is staying at my home and just her reaction just meeting me, I knew it would have been a bad idea to say yes.

"You can't come over this weekend, but I could come over to your house. I have family staying over in the basement for the summer, but I would have to come over after I help Uncle Ben with house work. Deal?" I asked, slamming my locker shut.

Harry agreed, bumping fist with a fellow classmate. "Who's visiting?" Harry asked.

Should haven't mention her. "May's niece. Her school let out a few weeks out earlier." I explained, but my mind went blank as Mary Jane walked up to Harry with a big smile.

"Harry, were you still going to the warehouse party this weekend? Buzz has been bugging me to ask you for the past hour." Mary Jane looked my way, sending a smile.

Harry let out a small groan, trying avoid Buzz who's trying to be buddy buddy, in which we found out he has a total crush on Harry.

I let out a small laugh, Harry glaring at me , pushing his blonde hair out of his face."About that? I have plans this weekend already with Peter this weekend, but tell him thanks for the invitation." Harry said, staring intensely at me while MJ was turning my way.

"Peter, maybe you can convince Harry for me. Apparently, my baby eyes doesn't work for me anymore. Anyways, how is May been doing? I know she had a fall a couple of weeks ago and hurt her hip." MJ asked, while walking along the school halls with Harry and I.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced down to MJ, but was startled to see Elena's bruised face peering back me.

I jolted out of my daze when Harry tapped my shoulder, looking concern.

"Are you okay, Peter? You've been really out of it lately." Harry asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind. I should head to the library for the tutoring session. I have to be home right away to help Uncle Ben with the housework." With a wave, I walk off from the duo.

Two hours later*

After working with the Seniors with English, I head to my bike and had a ten minute ride back to my home.

I walked my bike by the side of the house, placing the tarp to protect it from the rain. I went to walk away when I heard this clanking. My eyes wandered to the basement window. I felt hesitant to peek through the window, fearing to look like a peeping tom if I was caught.

I moved over quietly, bending down to look in the window.

At first, it was just dark until my eyes adjusted to the low lighting. I could make a small frame curled over the small work table that Ben setup for his workshop down there. Squinting harder, I could make out the lawn mower propped on the work station. I frowned as I pulled away from the window and made myself into the house.

"Aunt May? Uncle Ben!" I called out shuffling out of my jacket. I received no answer, so I continued my way to the kitchen, only to stop by the basement door momentarily. I cracked the door , only seeing small illumination of the light in the basement.

"Elena, ummm sorry to bother, but are you hungry?I'm really good with sandwiches." I spoke. I waited and there was no answer.

"Well, if you are not hungry now I will place the sandwich in the refrigerator. I will be in my room if you need me." I said, closing the door.

I continued to the kitchen, sitting my backpack on the chair and went straight to the fridge. I rummaged the fridge, grabbing the sandwich meat.

"You've haven't been sleeping." A voice spoke from behind me, which caused me to jump and bumped my head in the fridge.

I fell backwards, hissing for the tender bump that was slowly forming. "Damn it!" I sat up against the counter, not standing back up. I looked towards the basement door but was surprised to see that Elena perched at the kitchen chair. Her hair frizzy, nearly covering her face and she had on Uncle Ben's shaggy shirt.

She stared at me through her hair, arms locked around her legs. "How do know that? You seem in your own world down there." I commented, grabbing the packaged meat and cheeses off the floor and setting down the upper counter.

"I... sometimes see you through the basement window in the backyard. You talk to the pretty girl that lives next door." Elena says, watching me intensely, every movement making her flinch.

"Yeah, that's Mary Jane. We go to the same school. Ummm, do you go to school nearby?" I pried , trying to help and soothe a little bit of my curiosity.

"No." Elena said and remained silent after that. I finished one sandwich, then grabbed a water bottle. I turned to head to the table to sit down the food for Elena, but changed my mind when I saw draw into herself, to the point painful.

For a moment to wonder who the hell hurt her so bad that... "Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know what happened to you and I hope that one day you trust me enough that you can confide in me, but right now I just hope that you trust me enough to feed you. That's all." I slid the plate across the table, before I could slide my hand completely back, Elena brushed my hand.

I just smile and continued onto my sandwich with a new flare of hope.

Tony's POV

I tiptoed to the kitchen, afraid that Katherine would pop out of nowhere. She likes doing that. I started a new pot of coffee as I looked at the midnight moon gleaming off the water.

"Jarvis, is Katherine asleep?" Even if I avoided her sometimes, I liked to know what she's up to.

"No, she is currently laid on your front lawn, looking up at the sky." Jarvis reported, bringing up a visual from the front of my house. Looking closely, I see that Katherine is doing just that. Zooming into her, I could see that she was crying.

My first instinct was to call Pepper but quell the words that was on my tongue. I started on a cup of hot chocolate that my mother used to do whenever I was upset.

I grabbed the Thermos of the coffee and hot chocolate and headed outside. I walked down the stairs coming around the curve of the pathway. I heard quiet sniffles and immediately saw Katherine balled up on the lawn.

"Jarvis, low light." I said, causing attention to myself as walked towards Katherine, who sat up to look up.

She swiped at her eyes, turning away from me. "What are you doing out here?" Katherine questioned as she took the offered thermo of hot chocolate.

"Well, my... kid is out here in the dark, crying to herself and I've been selfish, don't tell Pepper I said that, avoiding you. This situation is not just affecting me, but you as well. So, tell me what's wrong, before I chicken out from tears." I joked, mostly, as I sat next to her.

"I realize that I won't see Elena for a long time coming. I have hacked databases across America and absolutely nothing. I can't help this feeling that something bad has happened to her at M.I.T.. I keep having these nightmares of these figures dragging Elena in dark abyss. It's all I can think about and that I wasn't there to protect her." Katherine said as her hold clamped down on the thermo.

I was stumped to what to do next in this situation and one thing popped up that Pepper does all the time. I sat my coffee down and scooted closer, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Katherine thermo slipped of her grasp as her hands clamped down on my shirt. She cried as I patted her head gently.

"I worry about her too, Kat, but until we find her, we need to trust that she keep herself safe. I want you to live your life the way you want and let me worry about the search for awhile." I said, not really expecting a response.

I pulled away and Katherine looked up at me. I wiped away her tears.

Katherine smirked, leaving me confused with her change of mood. "What's so funny?"

"The great Anthony Stark is a big softie! I'm totally holding this over your head." Katherine gave me a teary smile.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from the grass and pulling Katherine up. "Should I be surprised? You are a Stark. Come on, lets go for a ride." I said as trailed back to the house.

"Where are we going?" Katherine followed me to the kitchen. She sipped on her hot chocolate, making a approving sound. "Nutmeg and cinnamon. How did you know?" Katherine turned the thermo up, drinking it up.

I tossed my thermo in the sink, before heading to the garage.

"Jarvis, lights on!" I said as I took my step down the stairs, but had to catch Kat , when she missed a step.

She laughed at her mishap, then straighten back up. She gasped at the collection of cars that she saw lined up in the garage.

"Please, tell me I can drive! Please!" She begged as she ran to the black Porsche.

"Do you even have your license?" I joked as I tossed her the keys after unlocking the doors.

"Well getting my license wasn't at the top of my list now that you mention it." Katherine shrugged her shoulders before getting in the sports car, completely missing my horrified expression. I opened the door to passenger, leaning over.

"Should I be worried?" I questioned as clip on my seatbelt. Katherine started the car, then pulled out from the parking spot.

"Sit back, old man and enjoy the ride!" Katherine joked, shifting the gears. Before I could even retort, I flew back into my seat as Katherine took off.

We drove into the metro area, giving her directions to my favorite spot.

"What are we doing here?" Katherine asked as she parallel parked off on the street.

"Well, I use to come here when I was a kid. Arcade mania was and still a big hit, but it was closing because the owner couldn't keep up with, so my mother bought the place, made few changes, but it was essentially the same." I said as we walked up to the doors. I pulled the keys out to open the building. The doors pushed inwards, letting Katherine in first. I followed to lock the doors back.

"I used to go to this arcade back in New York, definitely alot smaller, but Elena liked the vanilla and chocolate custard that they served. I liked the dance revolution platform. Do you have one here?" Katherine looked up when the lights turned on. I stepped away from the panel, leaving the keys on the front desk.

"Yeah, we just added the latest model last year. Want to play that one first?" I asked .

She laughed as she ran to the dance platform. "So you have moves, old man?" I passed her the admin card to start the game without giving cash.

"Please, I made air guitar look cool. Plus, I do a mean Carlton." I laughed at her horrified face.

"I don't know what to say to that. I'm soo going to win! I get first pick." Katherine floated through the songs a good thirty seconds before she got excited. I looked over her shoulder to see that she selected TLC 'No Scrubs'.

"Let me stretch, so I can give my best girl band moves." I laughed as she mocked me.

Through the game, we were trying throwing each other off theirs games. At some point, we stopped following along and making our own dance moves. We jumped from the different games to try different things, not really paying attention as we were talking.

"I never got along with my father. He was passionate about his work and I was just a distraction. It is what it is!" I said as I concentrated on my game of solitaire.

"Is that the reason why you didn't want me here?" Katherine said coolly, though her focus stayed on her game of solitaire.

I hesitated as contemplated as to what to say. "I am and have been a selfish man and you can't be selfish as a father. I never had the best example to go off of and I don't want to be that. I don't want you to be looking back in future and feel hatred every time you think of me. It seems that you have great dad already." I scratched at my chin as I lost interest in my game as I turned to face Katherine.

"Coulson is a great dad and that's wonderful, but I want to know you. My mother abandon me, so I know what it feels like when it comes to hating a parent. And the fact that you turned my mood around cared for me when I needed it the most, it tells me you are nothing like your father. We are both bound to make mistakes, and yes Starks too, are human." Katherine said, pairing a hug to match the sappy moment.

'If Pepper could see me now.' I thought to myself as I smiled and hug tighter, feeling that maybe I could do this.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 11

 **Four Years Later…**

 **Steve's POV**

 **Adjusting to the modern world has not been easy as people kept telling. I jogged the streets of New York late at night, enjoying the cool breeze. The moon was up high tonight, glowing bright on the dark streets.**

 **I turned the corner of Gates, heading back home, but the brights of a bakery caught my eye** ' _ **Kat's Sweets'**_ **. It was a popular cafe bakery that had lines around the corner in the morning, which I never got a chance to taste highly raved place in the morning, but it was quiet. So I might as well take the chance to go in.**

 **I opened the door, hearing a bell ring when I stepped in the small cafe. I looked around the tidy cafe that could hold significant amount of people. I looked around, seeing no one around. "Hello?" I called out, stepping up to the counter. I looked to my right, seeing someone push through a door.**

 **The woman looked up to me, stunning me in silence as she gave me a warm smile. She was beautiful to simply put it. "Sorry about that, Mister! How can I help you?" She said in a low, soft voice as her wide brown eyes observed me.**

 **I felt my cheeks warm as I cough awkwardly as gain my wits. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to come in soo late, but I always wanted to try something from here, but usually too busy in the earlier hours." I said in response, fidgeting with my hands.**

 **She smiles as she walks to display that held the sweets. "No problem at all, sir. Anything particular you like?" She inquired, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.**

 **I thought about it, but this day and age, I had a knack try everything. "What are your popular sellers?" I asked, bending down at the display.**

" **Too many to count. You know what? I have an idea." The woman said, turning around grabbing a pink box. She set it up, making sure it was upright. After, she slid on gloves, before opening the the display. She picked out three unusual cupcakes, two donuts, and a cake square. She packed them nicely in the box, tying a string around.**

" **So, I picked out two of my classics, vanilla and chocolate, cupcake with third one being a waffle cupcake, which I recommend that warm in the microwave for about twenty seconds, before adding a little syrup. One classic glaze donut and the other is a speciality, New York Cheesecake with strawberry frosting. Finally but not least is the lemon blueberry cake square." The woman addressed sliding the box in a bag.**

 **My brow rose from the variety of options she described. "Who would have thought that sweets would be vast?" I laughed, amazed at another thing I was experiencing.**

" **Culinary has definitely evolved, especially bakery. Plus, it definitely has its therapeutic qualities to it."The woman commented walking to cash register.**

 **I smiled. "My mother use to say that. She loved baking, especially peanut butter cookies. Her favorite." I reached for my wallet, but the woman waved her hand, catching my attention.**

" **No charge at all, mister! This is not even my freshest selection." She said, pushing the box my way.**

 **I shook my head slightly. "Ma'am, I can't accept that. At least let me pay you for your hard work." I countered, already reaching into my wallet.**

" **Nope! Please enjoy these! If you like them, just keep returning. I'm going to pack them anyways and take them to the Children's Hospital." She gave me a warm smile, causing me to relent.**

" **Thank you, ma'am. Very much appreciate that." I said, taking the bag. "And please call me Steve. Have a goodnight." I turned to walk away when her soft voice spoke.**

" **Steve, please call me Elle. Have a good night." She waved at me. I waved back, before leaving the cafe, feeling a little better about the future.**

Tony's POV

I was stumbling in the dark hallway with my lady friend of the night, heavily kissing her. My back hit my bedroom door. I removed one hand to open the damn door. Serena? Maybe Sarah? Anyways, she giggled as she stumbled forward.

Suddenly, the lights came on and the woman let out a fearful yelp. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She screeched, making me wince at the tone. I turned to see what had her so upset, but my mood soon dropped when I saw Katherine putting on her theatrics.

I sighed as I knew the night was going to be over. Kat had makeup on, making herself look ghostly pale. Her curls was untamed, making her look slightly crazy. She had on white night gown, smeared with fake blood. I looked to her hands to see the stuff animal I won at the carnival for her drenched in the fake blood in her lap. Her other hand gripped a butcher knife, all covered in blood.

"I told him to stop barking, daddy!" She rocked back and forward a little, frantic eyes.

"Kat, I hope you are going to clean up this mess." I groaned with frustration, ignoring the widen stare of Sunny? That is not right.

"So, I had to make him stop." Her eyes zero in on the tall, red head next to me, feeling her take a step back. Katherine lunged at the woman barely, but that didn't stop the woman from snatching herself from my arms. She screamed all the way out of the house, almost tripping over her high heels.

Katherine bursted into laughter as she fell to the floor, holding her stomach. "I can't believe she fell for that! Good thing JARVIS caught that on the camera!" Katherine laughing so hard she had to catch her breath.

"Was that necessary? Geez, I can imagine the rumors tomorrow!" I said, kicking my shoes off. I flopped on the bed, not bothering to even change in my pajamas. Katherine sat up, tears in her eyes, a stupid smile on her face.

"You have to admit that was funny! Damn, I'm too good!" Katherine started to laugh again, tossing herself next to me on the bed. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her infectious laughter. I smacked her with a pillow, muffling her laughter.

"One of these days, someone is going to call the cops on us! Remember, the prank you pulled with Rhodey. I have to admit that scare shit out of me along with Martha." Shivering at thought when Kat and Rhodey pulled a Step- brothers move. In similar circumstances, I came home with another lady friend to find my friend wrapped in bubble wrap, looking dead, while Kat was holding him crying hysterically.

"Man, you should have saw your face! It was priceless! Rhodey and I was laughing about that for weeks! In my defense, you show up to my prom in your Iron Man suit and threaten to shoot my date." Kat argued, turning on the t.v..

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" I quipped, laying back and folding my hands over my lap.

"No, because it is seared in my brain for as long as I live. I can still feel the embarrassment from my past self. Anyways, do I have to go to the board meeting tomorrow with you?" Katherine questioned, flipping through Netflix. She settled on **IP Man** , leaning against the bed.

I scoffed. "If Pepper have to drag me into this, I'm bringing you down with me, especially after tonight. I slumped down, closing my eyes as listened to constant clicking from the remote. It was oddly calming, giving me false setting of being in my lab, lulling me to sleep.

 **Katherine's POV**

 **I sat in my window seat, watching the sun rise over Malibu. I wiped at my tears that shed everyday since Elena went missing. I looked down at the picture of us with Coulson. "JARVIS, has there been an update on Elena?" I asked, even though it was pointless.**

" **No, Ms. Stark, there hasn't. Should I order breakfast for you?" Jarvis said.**

" **No, thank you." I got up from my seat and headed to the living room. I grabbed my duffel that was packed as I headed to my training with Natasha, which Tony did not know about. I left the house, seeing the familiar black porsche sitting out front.**

 **I jogged down to the sleek. I opened the door, setting my bag in first, then got in. "Morning." I mumbled, sliding on my seatbelt. Natasha was dressed in all black, her black sunglasses blocking the sunlight**

" **Are you okay?" Natasha asked, speeding off down the street. Her red strands blew in her face as the nice breeze flowed in the car.**

" **Today mark the fourth year of Elena disappearance. Everyday that passes, I feel like I'm not going to find her. And with everything that is going on with Tony and his PTSD from Afghanistan and whole Obadiah thing, it has been rough for me. I can't help Elena and I can't help Tony." I ranted, running my hand through my hair out of frustration.**

" **Kat, you know I'm here for you. You can come to me whenever you like." Natasha told me with sincerity. I watched as she drove past the SHIELD base, causing me to frown.**

" **I thought we were training today." I said, looking to her. I saw a small smirk cross her face.**

" **We can train later. How about we just hang out for the morning? Non stressful." She remarked, making a sharp right.**

 **My eyebrow lifted as I smirk at her. "Do you even know how to do 'non stressful'?" I teased, then laughing at her scoff.**

Shadow's POV

I stood on abandoned building, looking over the New York skyline. My pale eyes scanned miscreants as they walked below me, tempting me to wipe them from existence, but I kept my promise to stay on my best behavior.

A smirk grace my lips as I heard the footsteps behind, but I didn't turn around as I continued to admire the city in it wholeness for the last time. "Was you successful?" I questioned, turning around to meet my partner in crime.

My eyes landed on the graceful figure, his raven hair smoothed back. His tall, lithe figure, surely tone, tower over me. His emerald eyes flashed a icy blue for a brief moment, a smirk gracing his face.

"It is insulting to even think that was a serious question. Mortals are such fragile, pathetic beings. It was no fret." Loki spoke, looking down at me.

I tutted as my hands laid against his chest, looking through my lashes. "Loki, you should never underestimate your enemy. You would be surprise of the trouble that humans like me could cause." I warned.

Loki grasp onto my collar, tugging me forward playfully. "You are worth the troubles." Loki capture my lips, his hand entangling in my snow colored hair. Loki pulled away, lips brushing mine. "My queen." He breathed, looking me intensely in my eyes.

A devious smirk crossed my face as I pulled away. I took one more look at New York skyline, before stating ominously, "In due time." I said, walking away, feeling Loki trailing close behind.


End file.
